Respect The Dibs
by RinLune
Summary: Shiro wants Ichigo but Ichigo doesn't want him. Shiro makes it his personal mission to get Ichigo but in the process a few others get in the way causing him to call out his dibs first.  AU/a bit OCC/Yaoi/Slash/BoyxBoy  Swearing/future lemon s
1. Prologue

I saw the most beautiful creature-or, well, human-ever. Creature makes it sound like I mean some animal or something like that. Then again humans are animals. But you know what I mean. I think. Well, even if you don't, I don't give a damn. What I do give a damn about is the sexy orange-haired man in front of me. I don't know his name, but I'm sure in hell going to get it. That and his phone number, and, maybe the key to get into his pants. Walking up to someone and just asking them if ya can fuck 'em doesn't work out so well on most people for some reason.

I believe if you're attracted to someone, and they're attracted to you that you should pair up and make each other's horrible day go green. Heh, green. Get it? Because I'd love some of that crack.

Tilting my head to the side a bit, I watched the orange-haired kid sway his hips to some music. While reaching out for a CD on one of the many rows of CDs in front of him, his pastel purple shirt rode up a bit showing the lovely dip to those tight looking ass muscles. Absolutely edible looking. Even more edible with those tight, faded, slightly ripped blue jeans that slid down just a bit on those slim tanned hips.

Maybe just going up to him and asking for a quick screw will work? I mean, anyone who dresses like that must be asking for some. Especially with him shaking his ass like that in an almost out of business record store. Oh, before I forget, my name is Shiro. Shiro Zangetsu. But I usually don't use my last name because I don't like how it flows with my first name. Anyway back to sexy ass. Or to the annoying voice buzzing in my ear like an annoying fly.

"Zangetsu-san are you listening?" The person, who I call a beggar, said so close to me I could feel his body heat. Normally I wouldn't care, but he smells like a donkey's ass with its own mixture of monkey brains. Monkey brains 101 : Avocado with a crab like filling, breaded and deep fried with fish eggs on top.

So he smells like ass, rotting fruit, shell fish with a crunchy topping of bread, and more fish but with the burst effect. Kinda like waves of odor hitting you over and over again, each time the odor getting stronger. He's the owner of the record store that I'm currently buying to remodel and turn into a designing company. Designing for cars, clothes, and everything in between that involves the word design. Even architecture. Of course by remodeling I mean tearing the shithole down and rebuilding it in one night with the power of three hundred men. Don't believe me? Watch this, I have speed dial footmen. Oh wait, wrong speed dial number, number eight is my psychic hot line. What? Some shit they say is fucking hilarious.

"No. I'm watching that guy's ass. What do you want? And by the way dibs on that." I pointed toward the hips of the finely toned male who was oblivious to us a few feet behind him. The head phones on his ears, connected to a small TV, were blocking out most of the sounds around him. The man beside me looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, that's all going to be mine. So no fucking ideas, got it?" His mouth was wide open as he nodded stupidly at me watching me move forward to the orange-haired male. His hair color left me wondering for a moment if it was natural or not. Then again I don't see why anyone would want to walk around with neon orange hair. Or well at least not with all of their hair dyed orange. Maybe you know that emo rainbow shit going on in peoples' hair? Back to my toy.

I restrained from sliding my hands onto the tempting hips and grabbed his elbow lightly making him jump a bit and turn quickly. His nut brown eyes instantly found mine. He looked in awe for a moment, which was strange since people usually look at me in slight fear not only because of my white hair but my white complexion as well. Also, my bright gold eyes with black surrounding them. And I mean the whole eye ball. Oh, my annoying business suit also helped with intimidation making it look like I was someone important... okay I was. But anyway...

"Hey, yo, you know if you shake your ass like that people will want to get in your pants." He cocked up a brow leaning back away having his hip rest on to the hard plastic of a bare area not containing CDs.

"Like you?" Oh shit I can't keep it down. The grin had already started to curl on my lips when the thought passed by.

"Yes. Very much so. Since we're on that topic I wouldn't mind fucking you into oblivion but that straight forward approach usually doesn't get me what I want. It only works with prostitutes or guys too drunk to give a damn. Would you like to go out for drinks?" He seemed to scoff a bit looking a bit shocked at the very serious tone that spilled off of my lips. The manager still standing where I left him had the very same look on his face. Really, it's like he wants to be a fly trapper. I mean, I swear I can fish in his mouth! It's just dropped so low and it's so wide!

"No." I hissed a bit in fake pain, hand curling up to my chest pulling off a pained look.

"Oh, how you hurt me so, sex-on-legs." You could see heat forming up his neck before spreading across his cheeks while those eyes fell wide.

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" I grinned a bit to that. Oh, yes! I want in those pants as soon as I can.

"Mh why?" He flushed a deeper red glaring at me. You could see embarrassment clear on his face, but the fire in his eyes made me shift my footing a bit. If he kept staring at me like that I'd have to tackle him to the ground right now and screw him right into this crappy dark blue, harder than concrete, carpet. And he won't be too happy about that.

"U-Um Zangetsu-san?" The man said behind me not sure how to break it up or whatever. Peering over my shoulder the orange haired kid finally took that someone else was here. His eyes went over the man quickly before going back to me for a moment. They kind of fell to the side. Like my ear or something. Anything but my eyes.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" I complained in a whining tone turning slightly to the man. He gulped a bit as I sent a glare his way,

"T-The deal."

"Yes I'll buy this crappy place. Okay? Now here take this and go away." I hissed going toward him giving him a check and shoving him away. He yelped a bit stumbling forward. But as soon as his eyes landed on the check I swore they bugged out of his head. Though it was quite amusing, I was busy. Now where was I? Right, sexy ass was about to give me his name.

"Sir this is more than half of what I asked!" I heaved a whispered breath of irritation before turning. He waved the 500,000 dollar check in my face thinking I messed up or something.

"Yes it is. Can't you be happy and leave this place and never come back?" He blinked finally getting it. He looked at all the Cd's then his pay check and decided to go for the smarter way. His check.

"R-right. Thank you very much." He left with hot feet. I turned back to Orange, who was just standing there looking a bit confused.

"Sorry about that. Am I going to be getting in your pants anytime soon?" He gaped at me slightly.

"No!" How cute, he's so red. I tried to hold a slight pout on my lips but it didn't work for shit while I stared at his head which was practically steaming.

"I don't know what makes you think that I will ever let you into my pants. Even more with how you approach someone. The fuck man you can't just ask people that. It's embarrassing, and that doubles in public you moron!" Well it's been a while since I've been called moron by someone other than my friends. This guy was just full of surprises.

"Fine, fine. Can you do me a favor?" His eyes narrowed as I turned away from him and grabbed one of the many CDs in the store. I looked at it with some distaste. Eminem. I don't see why people like his rap shit. My father always said that it was Retards Attempting Poetry. That's what rap is.

"What?" His tone was curious.

"Take all the CDs you can carry home." His brows flew up to his hair line instantly; he was sweetened by the deal, but I really didn't know what to do with this shit.

"What?" Walking over to the entrance, I grabbed a couple of baskets tossed them at him. He fumbled with them, almost dropping the both of them. His milky brown eyes went up to me then to the baskets.

"Take all the CDs ya want. I am just going to do that anyway. I gotta clean this place out before I can tear it down."

"Tear it down?"

"Yeah, that guy who was just in here was the owner, and I just bought this place and everything in it. I am going to make an add-on to my company. I don't see why you're so worried; you're going home with all the CDs you want." He looked down at the baskets then up to me.

"Free."

"This won't help you get into my pants."

"Oh ho ho, tempting, but no I really need this cleaned out." He looked around. You could see the giddiness in his expression as he bit down on his bottom lip before spotting something I guess.

"Okay," He chirped and went to a side wall beginning to clear it. And I mean shoving the CDs into the basket.

"Ha ha ha! Want me to get you a box? Ha ha ha."

"You got one?" He looked so hopeful there.

"I'll just call you a cab so you can put the baskets in the car." He nodded a bit and went back to his packing. One hour later, a cab waited outside. 16 baskets were packed into the cab. He was in the back of the car fiddling with the CDs.

"Bye bye, cutie." He looked up at me with a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks, leaning closer the car. Oh shit, he has freckles. They're light but they are there. That's so unfair. I didn't notice the blush go darker when I got closer. He shifted a bit setting down the disks before offering a slight smile.

"Thanks."

"Heh. No, thank you. Have a nice day." He nodded before tapping on the back of the separator of the cab. The man nodded before driving off

"Great... Now I'm all hard. I wonder if Grimm is home or Starrk. I so need to get off."

* * *

><p>A story for one of my fave artist on DeviantArt , Mizashi! =)<p>

I'm getting back to it. I'm getting excited about this. And about my others, my other fancy office word pad it going on the fritz. And it usually is good keeping me on track of paragraphs and complete sentences and stuff. So yeah I don't want to use my normal word pad on it.

Okay hope you enjoyed!


	2. New Asistant

**4 ****Years Later**

**Shiro's P.O.V. **

I smiled at myself in the mirror before giving myself a slight wink. Damn, I looked good, and with the hard-on showing very well through the thin fabric, it made me even more sexy looking. Or I thought so at least. I mean, what kind of girl or guy could resist this? Mh, yeah, I drip with sex. No really. I took two showers already and I still couldn't get that sex smell off of me. Yuck. I spin a bit before clicking my tongue and head out of my bedroom door only to get a face full of blue.

"The hell- Grimm? Back off." I heard him snarl lightly before moving, his icy azure eyes snapping to me. He wore nothing but a towel that hung loosely off of his thick, muscled hips. I eyed it for a moment. This so didn't help with my hard-on

"You're the one who ran into me, ya little fuck." I hummed lightly to his glare not really fazed by it, but I was fazed by those sharp cut abs. He cocked up a silk blue brow at me before taking notice of my hard-on. He rolled his eyes at me as I narrowed my gaze on the thin blue hairs that disappeared under the fluffy white towel.

"Forget it," He simply said pushing me aside going in the bedroom that we sadly shared. It wasn't that he couldn't have his own. He could since there are four bedrooms in this place. It's just that we both want the biggest room. And, well, we weren't willing to give it up. So, sharing it was the best way to settle the argument. Not only is it huge, it has one hell of a view. The wall to the far left of the room was nothing but a long window and a sliding glass door which led out to the balcony. And what the balcony showed was nothing but the shit place we lived in. Not that Japan is shit; I just mean the smell is horrible. Everywhere you go here the scenery is pretty much the same no matter how rich you are.

You look down and what do you see? People, cars, buildings, and occasionally a dog. Still, the window was really somethin'. Grimmjow slid on a pair of black boxers that wrapped around his hips like a glove.

"So, I heard you fired another assistant," He said giving me a look. It was my tenth assistant. He had given me a stupid lecture about keeping my hands to myself, but I couldn't help it! All of my assistants were practically begging me with their eyes to touch them. Even if it was only a little bit. Just one slip of my hand in their boxers and they act like I'm their lover forever. So, I can't have that around my office. No, no, no. So bam! On the spot I fire them. On a side note: it's surprising how many gay or bisexual assistants I get. It's like they are all drawn to my company or something.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, they are way too clingy. I touch them once, and they think it's meant to be. Hah! They shouldn't make me laugh. They are all way too weak for my standards." Grimmjow grinned at the words. He knew when I said weak I meant not only physically but mentally as well. I had two serious relationships, and they all got fucked in the brain from being around me too much. And now they are in the mental hospital.

"They wouldn't be able to keep up." I straightened out my suit jacket with a quick tug; he scoffed, slipping on a black, long sleeved, silk button up shirt. I grinned wider, lowering my head a bit to watch the black silk sliding against his stomach before it fell behind and curved around his back. Yes, I think I look like sin, but I swear if you look up the word sex you would see his picture right next to the word. The black contrasted with his skin like it was made to go with it. It made his hair and eyes pop out even more. The sharp and dangerous azure eyes were locked onto my own inverted ones that were sliding all over his body.

"Shiro, anyone in a serious relationship with you wouldn't be able to keep up. Not even me," He grunted out, now getting out a pair of black slacks with a belt going around it already. Expertly, he hopped in them, pulling them up to his waist in one swift motion. I never really understood how he did that. Is there a school for people who want to learn how to show off when putting on a pair of pants? If so, I wouldn't mind learning it. Looks kind of fun. Ignoring his words, I just walked toward him instead, making him look up at me with slight curiosity.

"Mmh. I think you are a strong one," I said, feeling my voice lower a few notches. It rumbled against my throat lightly, which felt pleasant to me. I saw his azure eyes spark with heat. If there was one way to get Grimmjow in bed with you it's to call him strong, or king. Whichever, but I prefer to use strong. King is for the one that can actually tolerate me without going nuts. I slid my hands up on his pants that barely hung on his hips. His warm skin heated the tips of my fingers instantly. I enjoyed the feeling of the warm tanned skin that raised and lowered slowly. Tracing the thick ab muscles, I felt them tremble slightly to the light touches. Leaning in further, I pressed my hands flat against his stomach before looking up. His eyes were on fire. Grinning slightly to him, I returned it. Canine teeth peaking out, he leaned down brushing our lips together.

"Get to work dumbass," He hissed against my lips but held no anger only heat. I let out a sigh before nipping at his lip harshly and pulled away.

"Kill joy," I snickered a bit, hearing him growl lightly at the sharp pain.

"Shiro, get going. Your work called, and they already have people there ready for their interview," Starrk said, passing the bedroom going to his own probably.

"Right. Bye, kitty."

"Fuck you," Grimmjow snapped, throwing his towel at my head. Cackling in laughter, I left the duplex condo. I love friends with_ extreme _benefits. By the time I got to my office and the first kiss ass came in, I had lost my hard-on and most of my good mood that had been drawn out by Grimmjow this morning. One after another, they came in babbling on and on about their achievements, what they could do, how they could help and all that shit. I know it's customary to say it all, but why couldn't it be short and simple? Like, I can do this and this, would I be qualified to work here? And I would give the simple, yes or no.

A female sat in front of me. It didn't matter what she looked like; I was gay anyway. But I can tell you this; I think she should be going to an interview at a strip club instead with those big tits she's got and that pouty mouth. She sat in front of me patiently waiting for my response to all of her expertise that I couldn't give one shit about. She worked up a slightly devious smile, and hope lit in her eyes. Hah! How I would crush it.

"No to your six months in college. No to never doing this before. And hell no to working in a fast food restaurant. Good bye, Matsumoto-san. Next!" I yelled to the door. You could see the hope that had worked up was destroyed. I held in a light chuckle. The last time I let one out the little crazy bitch started to attack me. And it was hell to go through a restraining order against a noble family. Fuck that.

She got up, biting her lip to keep from saying anything, and quickly gathered her things. She left while another came in. This one struck some déjà vu moment for me. Sitting in the seat, I leaned forward a bit as the male, shining with confidence, strode across the room. His honey brown eyes went to the woman for a moment, seeing a tear go down. The confidence didn't lower; it went higher. Like he was sure he could do this. If not anyone, him. I leaned back into the seat staring at him. Who was he? I know I've seen him somewhere before.

I knew that long stride. I knew those hips, that ass, that tanned skin, and that unruly bright orange hair. But from where? He sat down in the seat in front of my red oak stained desk. His eyes finally locked with mine. You could see his brows pinch together lightly.

"Have we met before?" I asked, leaning forward a bit more in my seat to get a better look at him. He only furrowed his brows more, and his lips, that seemed to be permanently pressed into a scowl, moved. I couldn't help but stare at the moist pink lips as he did so.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Really? I would have sworn on my dead mother's grave that I knew him from somewhere. Then again, I am the runner of a famous company and I've seen a lot of faces. So, I guess it really shouldn't be a surprise if I find someone familiar.

"Heh, alright. Well, you can begin." I grinned a bit. He nodded, grabbing his folder. I leaned back into the micro-fabric chair. Screw leather. It's hot, it sticks to you after a while, and it squeaks when you move, making it sound like you farted. I prefer comfort over some fancy, stained, and polished cow skin. His confidence seemed to get higher the duller my expression got. I hummed lightly, resting my chin against my hand that was propped up on the arm rest of the chair._ Anyone with that much confidence under pressure would be good. Experience or not...that's pure determination to get this job._

"You're hired." His head snapped up quickly, his chocolate eyes widening in shock. He sputtered a bit in confusion.

"W-What? I only showed you my high school diploma. I -" I put up my free hand, and he stopped talking. I sat straight in my seat with my arms resting against the desk now. I looked at him with a grin tugging at my lips. He seemed to tilt his head to the side a bit, the brows furrowing again for a moment.

"I'll tell ya something..." I picked up his diploma and stared at it, mainly his name. "Ichigo, most of the people that come through my door wanting to be my assistant are just some weak-assed pussy with no real ambition to do anything. I don't need to hear about your skills. With that look, I know you can make it out here. But if you still feel the need to flaunt your skills, by all means, do so. You're still hired." He just sat there blinking a few times before grinning a bit. I found myself smiling wider.

"When do I start?" A built-up laugh in my chest came out without warning. He looked confused. I couldn't help it. I got a file out from my desk and tossed it at him.

"Now, ha ha! Welcome to Zangetsu Enterprises. Your desk is the only other one in this room. File that in to the company documents. If you're not sure how to-" He put up his own hand this time silencing me. Which was something no one ever did beside Grimmjow or Starrk that is.

"I got it." I breathed out a laugh and rested back into the plush seat.

"Well Ichigo get to work. Your shift is from 8 a.m. to 7 p.m. " He nodded, standing.

"I look forward to working with you Zangetsu-san." _Oh so do I, so do I._ I thought, watching his hips sway left to right as he walked over to his new desk across the room. He got settled in it. I reached over pressing a button on the phone set.

"Hey, Orihime-chan, interviews are done. Tell the rest to go home. The new assistant is Ichigo Kurosaki." I looked back up to Ichigo, who was already typing in the report.

"Alright, Zangetsu-sama. Please don't touch anymore assistants, _please_. Another threat was filed by-" I reached over quickly, setting the entire phone in my hands, but I was soon on the floor with the wire that held the connection, which now swung freely. I peered up above the desk. Ichigo was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" He cleaned his throat and looked back at the screen. I held in a light growl, almost face palming to the slight embarrassment I felt over this. Embarrassment? I never felt that. What the hell...

"Umm...Zangetsu-san, did you really want me to put in 'Fuck you perverted asshole- Uryu-?" I felt my head hit against my desk.

"That fucker. I should have cut his balls off when I had the chance. Oi-!" I shot up now on the other side of the room behind him. He jumped a bit as I took over control of the files for the moment, ignoring how I could feel his body heat crawling up my neck the further I leaned in toward the computer. I felt my brows pinch down strongly, seeing messages coded in a similar way throughout all the files from all of my assistants.

"Scratch that earlier task. Put it as number two. Instead erase all this perverted asshole bullshit." I heard a thick swallow and a breath slide against my ear. I shivered a bit and pulled my gaze to the side. His eyes were dark with a hint of something. Something I couldn't quite pin point.

"Why is all of this in here?" I grinned a bit.

"I had a thing for having relationships with my assistants." He eased away a bit, cocking up an eyebrow. I took notice of the fact that he had a light case of freckles that danced across his nose. That's strange. I don't really like freckles but... they kind of look good on him. Another déjà vu moment hung on me. The hell...

"Hey, don't do that. It takes two to tango you know. They just got all heart broken when they found out I wasn't looking for anything serious. Relax, I won't fuck ya. Unless , of course, you asked me to. If you do, then I'd be happy to oblige. Now get back to work."

"Right," He plainly said, chuckling a bit. Oh yeah. This is going to be interesting. Just who the hell does he remind me of? _Fuck, that's going to bother me all day now,_ I thought, flopping back into my seat with a new file in my hands. My eyes flitted back to the orange-haired man who was hitting the back space button repeatedly, deleting the letters hidden in files. _Ichigo Kurosaki, huh?_

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Mizashi-sama! :D<p>

Ahh yes chapter two...I hope it isn't a dissapointment. ^_^' Thank you everyone for the reviews, I loved them. ~Chuu

Anyway thank you very much to my bet SapphE who stayed up till 3:30 a.m. to finish this on Mizashi's Birthday. You're amazing ^_^

Over and out! Ha ha I'm going to go die now (36 hours without sleep) Blurgh.


	3. Eventful Afternoon

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

A large breath escaped from behind my lips, I leaned forward hitting an arrow button that pointed up. I stood at an elevator in a living complex at 12 p.m., I reflected on my current job while waiting for the elevator to come down. It has been two months since I started this assistant job at Zangetsu Enterprises. It was a good job, I got paid well, and the hours are also good, hell if I took a taxi I could even see my family for dinner. Everything about this job was good. I even got dental benefits on top of all the other basic stuff. Like the health insurance and stuff like that. No, nothing was wrong with this job. So I shouldn't be complaining…but all the good in this job goes down the toilet when that man comes near me.

That man? Who the hell is that man you wonder? It happens to be my boss, Mr. Zangetsu. Or as I'd like to call him, spawn. It takes two to tango, my ass! I can file a list of reports of sexual harassment from this man! Though I don't exactly have the proof. He just lingers over my shoulder when checking something on the computer. He brushes his fingers with my own when I hand him a file or vise versa. This one time he even massaged my shoulders when I was nodding off at the desk because he just had to tell me to stay for a double shift.

A ding came, focusing on the elevator that finally made it to the floor I was on. The doors pulled open, stepping inside after a couple people got off. Looking at the small paper in hand that had scribbled directions on it. Pushing in the top floor number, 21. Submerging my thoughts into work again. No wonder all of his previous assistants filed something against him, mainly revolving around sexual assault. He didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. And frankly it was getting on my nerves. Feeling my brow twitch to the image of him running his hands down my backside when I was half-asleep at my desk…again. But there is still one thing that pisses me off more than anything else that guy does. One thing! He's always late for work!

Growling a bit now in front of the door of his home, or well it's supposed to be his place. But you never know, after almost threatening Orihime at the front desk to give me his living quarters, she may have given me false information just to get me away. Since you know I've been asking for it for a week now. Lifting a hand, I pushed the doorbell. Listening to the tune ring. Waiting for a moment, a sudden nervous bubble started to form in the pit of my stomach. Pushing it away, I held a breath when I heard the click of the door being opened. Watching, it pulled open. I felt floored to the sight that met me. It was a blue haired man dripping with water that had only a white towel hanging loosely from his hips.

His hair was not any kind of blue. But a bright cotton candy blue color. Wild, and untamable. Much like how the rest of this guy looked. His skin was tanned deeply, I couldn't help but let my eyes go down the thick muscled planes. You could see where his towel hung low on his hips, blue curls starting from his belly button and going down, disappearing under that towel. It was his throat clearing that brought me back from my ogling. Seeing a wide grin pulled at his lips, his sharp azure eyes were narrowed playfully. A dangerous predator just opened the door.

"You done starin' yet?" _Not even close. _Thought but pushed it away even though it was tempting to continue. I was here for a reason, I just hope Shiro was here.

"Does Shiro Zangetsu live here?" Shit I almost stuttered there. Watching a perfect blue brow cock upwards. That simple move of a muscle had me entranced again. How can anyone be sculpted so perfectly and so unique as well? I wonder what his name is. Stay focused you are here to get your spawn boss to his job!

"Who's askin?" His voice was equally as unique and perfect as his body. I held an irritated sigh to my thoughts. If I had this hormone rush in high school it wouldn't be so difficult to control now, but no they decided to skip out and wait till I was twenty-one before coming and hitting me like a bat out of hell.

"His assistant, I was told he lives here." Watching those azure eyes brighten up a bit, he grinned more and leaned forward towards me. I leaned back avoiding any kind of contact with the man. If he lives with Shiro there is no doubt in my mind that Shiro has infected him with his touchy-feely hand syndrome.

"Oh, so you're his assistant that I've been hearing so much about? You're cute just like he said. He's inside." His voice rumbled deeply, you could hear how interested he was. His curiosity even danced in those perfect azure eyes. As I thought, this man is dangerous. He stepped aside, walking in I slipped off my shoes,

"Pardon my intrusion." Muttered, customary for Japanese to say that, and also for the reply to be 'welcome.' But no…

"You can intrude anytime you want, but I'd rather be the one intruding you." Gaping at the man. He tilted his head back a bit and laughed before walking down a hall. He looked back and waved a hand for me to follow, following a bit wary, he got to a door that was cracked open. He pushed it open with a foot and stepped aside. I watched him carefully before peering from behind the corner to look inside the bedroom. I felt heat curling in my stomach, and an automatic twitch start to form in my brow. There laid Shiro in all his white glory, wrapped in a black sheet on the king-sized bed sleeping like a baby. Ignoring the blue haired man that watched me closely and marched in the bedroom. Getting to the bed I lifted my foot and slammed it down on Shiro's head.

"Wake the hell up!"

"Mph!" Feeling anger radiate off of me, he struggled in the bed trying to get my foot off of his head. Growling deeply removing my foot now stomping on him repeatedly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snapped at him, he grunted struggling to get anything out better yet able to turn over to see who exactly was stomping the sleep out of him. But I guess he recognized my voice,

"I-Ichigo, what are you-AGH doing here?" Stopping, he looked up at me with those inverted eyes of his, confusion was painted over his features. I glared down at the spawn of hell and balled my fist up to my chest trying to control my anger, but it was flaring uncontrollably. Snapping a finger at him, he blinked.

"What am I doing here? You are five hours late for work dumbass! Get your ass out of bed and get dressed! Or I'm going to drag you to work in your…your…" He rolled over, I watched the black sheet slide off and almost had to hold my mouth to keep it from falling open. He grinned and had his hands pulling up from his sides and gestured towards his body.

"My naked delight?" Twitch went my brow again.

"You're going to be missing your 'delight' soon if you don't hurry. Stupid white pimple of Satan's rear end." Grumbled out turning on the heels of my feet heading out towards the door when a pale hand grabbed my wrist. A harsh tug pulled me back, feeling like I had a sudden case of whiplash come on. I felt softness curling around my backside. Pulling open my eyes which had closed to the slight sting of pain that came from being tugged back so hard.

"Uh?" There was Shiro, inches away from my face. To be precise it was around three inches of space. His hands curled around my hips, feeling his bare leg brush against my hand that was pressed against my thigh. I couldn't help but shiver; his skin was so chilly._ Shit_,

"Ichigo did you really think you can get away with talking to your boss like that?" My boss shouldn't even be touching me! Better yet lay one me naked. My boss is laying on me in the nude.

"Agh! Get off of me!" Snapped turning forcefully, his dark chuckle made my spine tingle. I didn't hear a different low chuckle from the bedroom doorway or the footsteps that came with it. Shiro's dark chuckle curled around my ear along with his warm breath, his fingers dipping under the dark blue slacks that hugged my hips perfectly.

"Mh no I don't think I will. I want to tease you for a little more. Your reactions are cute; who knew someone could blush so bad. You're as red as Santa's suit. Quit strugglin' and enjoy it." Hissing trying to pull away from his tight grip. His fingertips pulled out the dress shirt from its tucked state in my pants. Freezing up when the ivory cream fingers slid up my abdomen, the single hand traced each dip and curve of my stomach. The coolness of his fingers slowly turned warm, shivering I pressed my face into the dark comforter and sheet. Lips pressed against the back of my neck. I could feel the slight grin pull onto those smug lips. Sucking in my bottom lip when he pressed his fingers against a sensitive caramel stub.

"Mh."

"That's it." His warm whisper came; the heat went across my neck making the hairs his breath went across stand up straight. Taking in a ragged breath forcing my eyelids to open again, they always close when I don't want them to. Pulling my head up a bit, blinking to the sight of the blue haired man crouching in front of the bed staring at me with a wide grin. _Shit I forgot about him! _

Embarrassment hit me like a cold bucket of water. I lifted my arm and bent it having my elbow shoot deep into Shiro's stomach. He did a choking-gasp noise rolling off of me. I pulled myself off of the bed and up marching out of the room with the blue-mans laughter echoing after me. Groaning having my fingers run through the orange locks of my hair rapidly._ That damn perverted spawn._ Holding another groan that wanted to come out, instead I just continued to abuse my hair. After about a minute of trying to go bald I gave up and plopped down on the couch, but instantly shot back up when a yelp came from under my butt.

Staring down at the sofa where there were pillows and blankets galore stacked on top of each other messily. Feeling my mouth fall open slightly when the blankets and pillows started to shift. A foot popped out from under the blankets. _There actually was someone under there_? Gaping a bit at that thought while watching the body of a man pull out from under the mass of squishiness. Staring, staring hard. Everyone who lived in this household was…**gorgeous**. Yes that includes my boss, but I'll never say something like that out loud. Shivering a bit remembering his cool touch,_ shake it off Ichigo. He's your boss. Boss, boss, boss._ Repeated over and over, but stopped when the brunet stared at me with a slightly cocked up eyebrow.

"You sat on me." His voice was thick with sleep, a heavy husky tune came from it. _Dear God, if I survive getting my boss out of his home please give me the award for not jumping on his roommates hips. Okay?_ I backed away from him a bit remembering the perverted two in the other room. This one might be just like them, though it's kind of hard to see since he looks like he's about to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't see you." Awkward silence filled the room. Drifting my gaze to the side, I shifted my footing a bit. I could feel his gray-blue eyes travelling up and down my body.

"Your clothes are a mess." Jerking a bit, looking down at my clothes.

"Shit, that fucking spawn." Cursed now tucking my shirt back into my pants after buttoning up a few buttons that he had undone. Doing the same with my suit jacket, he only watched silently.

"Spawn? Ah your Shiro's assistant." He talks about me that much or something? Both of his roommates know who I am. Wait earlier Blue-jay said something about Shiro being right for me being cute. Does Shiro think I'm cute?_ I better distance my self even more then._ Hearing a light chuckle, my attention was caught by the brunet again.

"With that look, I'll take it as a yes. Never heard someone refer to him as spawn though." His gray-blue sultry eyes danced in amusement. I scoffed a bit taking another step back.

"Satan's spawn."

"Hey Ichigo how many times have I told you not to call me spawn? I can fire you for calling me names you know." Heard, whipping around, Shiro stood a few feet away from me fiddling with his dark red tie trying to get it straight. I watched him mess with it,

"This would be the fiftieth time you told me that and threatened my job." Responded feeling a pinch of annoyance when he still fiddled with his tie not being able to get it straight. Hearing him sigh but it was cut off by a light sound of annoyance. Throwing my hands up a bit hearing Blue-jay enter the living room,

"You're completely hopeless!" Snapped marching in front of Shiro and smacking his hands away from the tie. I kept my eyes off of his face and focused on his tie. Missing the slight cock of his head, and a small warm smile curling onto his lips as I now fiddled with his tie. Pulling it down a bit having my other hand slide up the slick material having it tighten a bit around his neck. But not to tight to where it choking him. Though I probably should choke him for being so late, but I think kicking him repeatedly is good enough. Straightening it out having it go in line with the buttons on his shirt. Smiling a bit in satisfaction then frowned when I saw the color of his suit jacket. A navy blue, it contrasted with the tie horribly.

"Utterly hopeless! Come with me, your dressing style needs to change. I can't believe you can't even match your clothes well! How old are you? Five?" For the second time Blue-jay's laughter echoed after me. Back in the bedroom I was going through the closet. Noticing two sizes of clothes. Guessing from how wide the frame was on a set that Blue-jay also stores his clothes in here. But it was easy to tell whose was whose. Grabbing a jacket, then a pair of pants in a drawer out by the closet, and then a different button up shirt. Turning I tossed it at him, he stared at the pile at his feet then back to me.

"You know if you wanted me to undress all you had to do is ask."

"Undress." He grinned and lifted a finger to his lip putting on a pouting drowned cat look.

"Can you undress me? I feel kind of faint." I could see the sides of his lips twitching a bit, there was no way in hell I was getting within ten feet of that man without a can of pepper spray when he's in perverted mode.

"No." He sighed and dropped the act.

"Lighten up Ichigo, you're acting like a strict old hag." How in the hell did he survive with a attitude like his? Better yet create an empire like he did? The world was twisted like that I guess. Turning away when he started to change. I let my thoughts fill me as he changed, _I wonder how Karin and Yuzu are. I've been pulling double shifts almost all month. I don't even get time to call them most of the time. I hope the stupid goat face is keeping an eye on them. Female puberty is a scary thing that no man wants to explore…except for the growth of a body part maybe._

"What are you thinking about Ichigo?"

"Female puberty." Said without thinking about whom asked. Holding the urge to drop my head when a contagious crackle of laughter met my ears._ Nice going numnuts. Now he thinks you're a pervert._

"Cute." Turning my head sending a heated glare his way,

"I'm not cut-e…" His never-ending grin went wider as I studied him.

"So can we go now?" He spun once, getting a good look. From the dark navy blue suit to a light gray, his button up shirt a black and gray striped shirt with that same dark red crimson tie. It looked better than before. But not exactly what I would call his look. I wanted to dress him in the white suit but the man is white enough. I don't want to over do it on the white. But it would look so good on him.

"Ichigo you're drooling. But I'll take that, as it looks good. Now lets go." Oh, there is his boss tune. Soon following him out of the room. The two we left in the living room were bickering quietly, but stopped hearing us come in.

"Well, well don't you look matching. A rare sight indeed, Starrk hurry, take a picture before any of us blink. If we blink it might disappear." Oh so the brunets name is Starrk. That's a nice name. _ I wonder why these guys are living together. Maybe they are cousins? Share payments or something? I can see this place costing a fortune for monthly payments. It's huge, this living room is bigger than my apartment times two. Everything looks like new technology, and each room I've seen so far is filled with some fancy stuff. I wonder if I can get a better look at what they collect later. That painted picture looked neat._ Thought remembering seeing a painting hanging in Shiro's room for a moment before I left for the second time.

"Go roast yourself marshmallow!" Angered yelling is what tore me from my train of thoughts.

"AGH!" Was the sound of me almost falling forward and a noise I couldn't produce again even if my life depended on it, this reaction was due to the sight that met my eyes. Grimmjow and Shiro were beating each other up all the sudden. And Starrk was watching with heavy eyes.

"What are you two doing?"

"Shut up berry!" They both snapped at me. I gawked, I hate it when people pull that name crap! Fuming a bit before going over. Those heavy gray-blue eyes went a bit wider looking very entertained at the moment. I grabbed the back of a cotton white shirt and yanked back. Blue-jay forcing himself to stay on top of Shiro and punch him with all he's got. Leaning forward having my arms go under his and then upward having my hands lock behind his neck. Feeling him thrash wildly as I put a foot further behind me for more stability and yanked him as hard as I could backwards. Successfully having him off of Shiro whom got up and delivered yet another punch, but I turned making it miss.

"Enough!" They huffed and puffed Grimmjow's muscles protesting against the forced position.

"What are you fighting about?" Growled out slowly releasing Blue-jay but not fully till I felt like he wasn't going to attack Shiro again.

"He won't respect the dibs!" Shiro snapped sending a venomous glare towards Bluejay. _ Dibs? On a side note I need to learn Blue-jay's real name._

"I called dibs first in the bedroom!" I was left out of some loop here wasn't I?

"That is bullshit and you know it!" They're fighting over dibs. Dibs on what exactly?

"Wait dibs, what dibs?" They both looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"On you of course."

"What? What do you mean me?" They can't mean anything like…sexual right? Right? A foursome popped into my mind. I growled and rubbed my head trying to banish the image of all of us in bed.

"Don't go mental, I like you." Shiro said blandly. I stopped trying to tear off my skin and looked up at him. His expression was rather soft looking.

"What do you mean by dibs?" Muttered, now taking an easy on my hair, having a hand run through the orange locks on the back of my head lightly. He pointed at Grimmjow before returning his normal grinning expression.

"When we see someone hot we yell dibs. The one who says it first has rights to fuck the person while the other can't do anything with that person." A familiar tingling sensation warmed the back of my neck before flaring out onto my cheeks. I grabbed Blue-jay's hand and raised it up,

"Dibs." Getting baffled looks from the two, Starrk looked like he was just thrown in some great comedy show. Just kicked back and relaxed on the sofa with his hands behind his head, and a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey but I had dibs first!" Shiro snapped having his foot stomp on the hard wood floors a few times, Grimmjow laughed having an arm curl around me. Holding an embarrassing noise trying to ignore Blue-jay's heat curling around me like a warm blanket.

"You're my boss!" It was impossible to reason with mad men was it?

"You're fired!"

"What? Why?" Blue-jay nuzzled the side of my head lightly with his nose.

"Don't worry you can stay with me." Swallowing a thick swallow. It was hard to ignore this guy. Or any of the guys in this place, but I did.

"Because then you have no reason to go to Grimmjow!" Shiro hissed out gesturing a hand towards Blue-jay whom name is Grimmjow I guess. It was the first time that I saw Shiro look so pissed. It looked like he wanted to rip Grimmjow to pieces. But Grimmjow seemed to ignore the death glare.

"But I like being your assistant!" Whined out almost heaving out a sigh at the end of the line. The angered look that was on Shiro's face looked like it washed away to the simple words that tumble off of my lips.

"Really? I make you work double shifts almost every day, and I'm never on time. I always give you more work than necessary. I make you go to some of my meetings, also I make you skip a few lunch breaks to get me my lunch, and on top of that I tease you each chance I get." See what I have to deal with every day?

"Yes really." Bit out quietly.

"You're still fired."

"That's not fair! Fine you win!" It didn't take much force to get out of the warm hold, it also didn't take long to get to Shiro's side and have his cool wrist in my hand.

"You win, you have the dibs first." That strangely sounds familiar. Did someone say something like that before? Wondered, he grinned wider.

"You're still fired."

"Why?"

"You still chose Grimmjow over me."_ I can't win!_

"Aww you've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope."

"I want my job back you spawn of hell!"

"Well that isn't going to get it back." He said in a dull tune, but you could see he was laughing on the inside. The stupid zit I'll make him pay someday.

"Well what can I do to get it back?" Growled out at him, not noticing I still had his wrist in hand or how it sent pleasant tingles up my arm. My breath felt like it was blocked in my throat when he leaned forward.

"Give me a kiss." What did he just say? He didn't just say what I think he just said did he? No it can't be possible. He couldn't have told me to kiss him, yet I think I heard right.

"No way!"

"No kiss no job."

"That's so immature." Scolded a bit, he did a light shrug before giving me a knee-melting look.

"Do I look like I care Ichigo?" _There can't be anything worse than being attracted to your own boss, even to his bad spots. Which was a lot of spots._ He chuckled lowly before taking a step closer to me. I stared off to the side resisting the urge to look back in front of me. Feeling soft tresses of white hair tangle with my own. It felt new and rather nice. Warm breath danced along my lips before it was cut off by equally warm lips._ Strange the rest of him is cool to the touch, but his lips are so much warmer. _Not helping it any longer, I turned my gaze back on his. His eyes were open and studying me. That studying gaze gave me a sense of déjà vu. The feeling went away when the pleasurable nibbling came to my bottom lip. Humming a bit, whatever happened to a strict work relationship? Wondered as he pulled away.

"You really do taste like berries. Now that's laughable, lets go were going to be late for work."

"Were already- You're already late dumbass! Wait I'm re-hired?" He chuckled heading towards the door.

"I was kidding about firing you, why would I do that?"

_Must Kill!_

* * *

><p>As promised Mizashi, an update. Ahh I feel so proud for writing almost 3,000 of these words in a couple of hours.<p>

Anyway thank you very much for your reviews. I hope I responded to them all, I think I did. I hope you got a lil laugh off of this chapter. ^_^ Bai bai for now! ~ (time to work on update numro two..then three..then four. Curse you Mizashi for updating so fast)


	4. Wake The Boss Up : Round 2

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I let out a loud breath of air as I fell onto the sofa. I had just gotten home from yet another double shift at work. It just seemed that going to get him to go to work was the worst idea I ever came up with. I mean I'd even go back to high school where I accidentally told my teacher he was hot when I was deep in thought. Deep in thought as in staring at his ass the whole lecture he gave. And that day scarred me forever. For three reasons, reason one: I got detention for a month. Two: he ruled detention and hit on me while in detention. Which was completely awkward and very uncomfortable. And three: I was in the closet till that point. So I had to deal with coming out of the closet, detention for a month, while getting hit on by said teacher.

It was one of the worst months of my life. But I'd rather go back to it than going back to Shiro's living complex. Because now as of eight hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty two seconds ago I was given a new job assignment. Go to his place every single day to get him for work. May I remind you I almost didn't get out alive the first time? Oh and that Satan's pimple tricked me into thinking I was fired and in order to get my job back I had to kiss him.

"So how is your boss that hits on you doing?" My roommate Byakuya Kuchiki asked in his normal indifferent like tone. He really didn't seem to care about my problems, and it felt like he poked at that subject just to get steam to come out of my ears. But if I looked passed that 'I don't care mask' then I could really see he was very concerned about this act of behavior. I call Byakuya Mr. Justice at times.

Short note on Byakuya. He comes from a very noble family and is currently sharing a very, very nice apartment with me. He is very rich, and has girls and guys' a-like bowing at his feet because of how beautiful and powerful he is. And he needed a roommate for some stupid reason I keep on forgetting. And I happened to be close to his family because of his sister and looking for an apartment when I got out of high school. That information was leaked from Rukia, his sister, to him and bam I was suddenly in this exquisite apartment. The end, now back to what I was just thinking about before this.

"He's attempting murder every day. Mainly on me, but who knows maybe some other unlucky damned soul will come along and spark his 'must torture' instincts, and I will be set free?" Explained feeling hate rolling in my stomach from the thought of Spawn. Hearing a clatter, I looked up to see Byakuya putting down his cell phone on the counter along with a folder of papers. He turned to me and slowly walked over. I watched his hips sway back and forth. He wasn't that much older then me, three years at the most. It was okay to ogle your best friends' brother, right?

He stood in front of the sofa that I dominated at the moment, taking the hint; I sat up allowing him to sit down next to me. His cool gray eyes slid onto me, examining my exhausted appearance of working two days straight. Shifting a bit on the sofa from his gaze, tugging at my tie a bit having it loosen from its choking state against my neck. I hated that studying gaze of his. It always made me want to fidget.

"What happened?" Feeling my lips thin to the question. What didn't Shiro do should be the question. Let's see, well I can't think of anything. He took my sanity, made my emotions go out of whack, got me harder than apiece of wood, sexually assaulted me, and made my life that much more miserable all in one day.

"Nothing that I can't handle. " Another look from him, I sighed and leaned into the lavender plush sofa, " I went to his house to drag him to work. It didn't go exactly as planned." He waited for me to continue, groaning a bit, I rubbed my hands over my face trying to figure out how exactly I was going to tell him the dirty deeds my boss does, did, whatever.

"He's just not good at being woken up. And is rather…touchy-feely." Those eyes went on fire, see Mr. Justice at work again.

"He touched you?" How to make Byakuya drop whatever it is you're talking about class 1: be a male, climb onto his lap, and whisper something into his ear. Which I just so happen to be a pro at doing. Turning on the sofa having my leg lift up and go over his lap now having it rest on the sofa. Lowering down sitting comfortably on his lap, his eyes danced,

"This wont get you out of not telling me Ichigo." Leaning in having my lips brush across his ear,

"He did nothing worth talking about, Bya-chan." Hummed his nickname, I just kind of said it one day and found it made him shiver each time I said it. Feeling his long fingers slid up the back of my neck and tangle in my hair, he pulled back, groaning a bit. I loved it when my hair was pulled and he knew it.

"You'll get off for now."

"Bya-chan kiss me." On Q, I felt a shudder go through him. He pulled me down having our lips mold together, now I know what you're thinking. Why the fuck am I kissing Rukia's brother, right? It's nothing really. We just came to an agreement that we both need to release some frustrations that were made through out the day or week along with sexual frustrations. Nothing more nothing less. And by gods' name did it work.

* * *

><p>Here I stand at the first hellhole of my day at seven thirty in the morning. I held the urge to just go home to a raven-haired man who was willing to soothe me into oblivion. I pushed the thought aside and rang the doorbell. After a few moments I heard slight shuffling coming from the other side of the door along with a quiet moan. <em>Maybe I should come back at noon like last time? Then again this was in my job description so…<em>

I pulled up my hand and pressed it to the doorbell. Now hitting it repeatedly feeling some anger venting off into the innocent orange glowing button. I didn't hear the rush of footsteps coming, but I did see the door flying open with a very annoyed looking Grimmjow whose eyes were ready to kill just whoever it was going ballistic on the doorbell.

"I heard it the first fucking time!" Staring at him, why did I always seem to catch this guy when he's soaking wet and only in a towel? Not that I minded the view, I just didn't need a hard on right now or ever with this guy around. It's dangerous.

"Then you should have hurried your ass up." He huffed and gave me a harsh glare before letting some of the heat-simmer. I quickly drank in his appearance, which strangely reminded me of the old spice guy from those old spice commercials.

"Do you know what time it is? It's seven in the fucking morning, come back around twelve." Having a hand go up, I pushed him enough to slip passed him and go in. "No way." Replied having my shoes slip off, jogging into Shiro's bedroom. I spotted him lying on the bed looking like he did yesterday. Naked and wrapped in silk, you know maybe I will start liking my job more if I get to see this every morning. Falcon punching that thought away instantly, I walked up to the bed and lifted a foot ready to smash his head into the pillow. But before I could do that he turned over onto his back and grabbed my foot pulling me onto the bed.

"Ah!" Yelped, I felt Shiro turn and rest his body against my own.

"You fake sleeper!" Hearing his chuckle that was still heavy with sleep and feeling his breath sliding across my jaw soon followed by a pair of soft lips.

"Ichigo the person who could sleep through your doorbell-wake-up-call would be considered a god, not including Starrk. What were you trying to do? Murder my doorbell?"

"Quit moving around damn it." He had shifted a bit to a more comfortable position as I tried to claw my way off of the bed, and I can tell you now with out a doubt in my mind…he has morning wood.

"I don't think I will, I kind of like the feeling of you under me." Shiro practically purred into my ear having his hips grind against my own, hissing a bit, why couldn't I have a normal boss? You know one of those bosses that you actually watch what you say around. That doesn't rub their dicks into your ass or anything like that. Just a normal hard working whose not a lunatic, boss.

"Shiro stop messing with your assistant and get to work." Heard a tired voice say, perking up to it. I saw Starrk passing the door slowly with little bags under his eyes. Strange, you'd think with as much sleep as he probably gets that he wouldn't even have a wrinkle on his face. Shiro sighed heavily into the bedding before removing his body from mine.

"You ruin my fun Starrk. I was just teasing him a bit for waking me up so early. I haven't woken up at this time in three years. " I laid there figuring out where in my life have I gone wrong. To deserve treatment such as this, did I piss on sacred grounds in a past life? Knock over a tomb stone, walk under a ladder, break a mirror, open an umbrella in the house, curse in a church or something like that? Actually…all of those are a probability.

"It's not fun when it can get you arrested." Grimmjow said now in the room dressing. I felt my heart go up into my throat when he let his towel drop to the floor. I couldn't help but stare, during my stare I felt heated daggers poking into my side practically. Pulling my attention to the side where Shiro stood giving me a glare for what reason I'm not sure. Maybe for waking him up so early, taking notice now that the sheet is gone that he is naked as well. Before my mind fog could get a chance to clear up Starrk came in the room holding a black towel around his hips looking very wet and very flushed from the water.

"Guys where is the conditioner?" God I take back everything I thought and said. I love my life and if you killed me right now I'd happily be on my marry way. Ugh, I need a new job. Who in their right mind would want to work for this guy? He's trying to kill me, that's it isn't it? He has something against me.

I slowly, without drawing attention, pulled out my cell phone as they discussed where the hair-conditioner might be. Flipping it open, clicking and clicked the camera button. Glad that I made the sound on mute a while ago. Looking up from my phone they were surrounding each other with very concentrated looks on their faces. Sitting up I saved the picture and put the phone back into my pocket taking quick notice that it is now seven forty a.m., _crap we've only got twenty minutes. _

"Mr. Zangetsu can ya hurry up a bit? We've got to be at work in twenty minutes." Hearing Shiro tsk slightly, he looked at me, me sitting crossed legged on his bed looking at some point on a wall behind him. Anything to keep my focus off of their…yeah…anyway.

"I'm the boss, so no reason to get bent out of shape." A twitch of anger formed making my brow pulse a bit, trying to hold down the twitch I stood up sparking curiosity in those golden inverted eyes.

"Just get dressed already Spawn. Boss or not you should be at work on time." The barking laughter of Grimmjow filled the room as Shiro blinked at me stupidly for a few moments before grinning himself.

"You know Ichigo I coul-" Grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the closet full of suits.

"No words, just get dressed. Your mind games aren't going to work on me today." Shoving him in the closet, he sighed a bit and looked at me who was giving him a heated glare.

"I could use some underwear." He finished, I flushed a bit letting him pass me. Within ten minutes he was dressed and I was pulling him out the door lecturing him on how it shouldn't take so long to get dressed. Flustered, now in the car. He watched me with an amused look as I fumbled with my keys, finally finding the starter key I shoved it into the ignition, starter whatever people called it and started my Honda Zest. Yes it looks like a box, but it is very convenient for Japan.

"May I point out something?" He asked as I drove down the road inwardly cursing every red light I saw ahead.

"No." Snapped backing out of the spot I was in,

"Like I am the boss. King man of the job you're dragging me to."

"King man is about to be late. As boss you should be there at least thirty minutes early."

"You're asking to much of me." He dully stated with a hint of amusement in his tone. I'm glad he's getting an inner laugh about being late for work. Not like it affected his paycheck, but it did mine. Speaking of paycheck I should really get a raise.

"Can we get some breakfast first?"

"No, I'll get you something from the company cafeteria once we get there." Hearing his disgusted like noise, which of I ignored and focused on the road.

"Even I know the food at that place is shit. The only good thing there is the coffee." Scoffing a bit to the words, I knew that all to well. I wouldn't be surprised if people tried to hide the coffee supplies from me by now. I can tell you I now have a unhealthy addiction to coffee. I have to have at least three pots of coffee a day.

"Come on Ichi, just a quick breakfast." Peering over at him with pursed lips. He was doing a pouty look that was so cheating.

"Fine!" He grinned ear to ear as I flipped on a direction light,

"But it has to be quick. To-Go type quick."

"It's a date!" He cheered out. I felt my chest tighten a bit to his words, and the familiar warm flush crawling up the back of my neck working its way onto my cheeks.

"It is not!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Groaned now in the company elevator with a practically sparkling Shiro who seemed so happy that I was afraid his cheery brightness might be the death of me. We ended up eating in, which I was completely against, but he threatened my job and I caved. So we ended up being two hours late.<p>

"I so need a raise for all the shit you put me through." I grumbled. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He did this skip out the elevator doors,

"Lighten up Ichigo. It isn't like I give you demands that are not work based."

"Said the guy who just called breakfast a date." Growled out at him, people stared at us go by and welcomed Shiro and me here. Some looking a bit surprised that our lovely boss is over three hours early. It takes some elbow grease to get this guy here also some tears. And maybe some blood as well.

"Again lighten up, you're such a tight ass Ichigo. I never had an assistant that actually came to my home to drag me to work or give me demands. Without resisting me or my roommates that is." He said with an ominous grin, backing up from him a bit. It was the perverted grin. Where was my pepper spray? We got in the office, I let my bag drop onto my desk and fell into my chair holding back a heavy sigh. Taking out my cell phone staring at it for a moment. I'm afraid if I sent the picture to Rukia telling her this is what I had to deal with every morning, she'd ask me what's wrong with me.

"Hey Ichigo did you-"

"The files for the contract is in the top right drawer. I finished the papers on that electric problem on the third floor," Explained now standing having a few folders in hand going towards him. I stopped in front of his desk and plopped a file down that held the electrical problem.

"Also the painter called in and said he was sick-"

"What that's bull. He's my favorite painter." Shiro said with a disappointed sigh,

"But he will be able to make it this weekend. So I scheduled him to come at eight p.m. Saturday so no one will get in his way. Oh and about that secret call you made for a masseuse, yes I cancelled that. But I rescheduled it on Friday when you get off early, it's downtown on the corner where we had breakfast." Continued and plopped that file onto his desk, with one last file that I skimmed my eyes through,

"I got the filing system downstairs worked out, the machine had a small error and that's it. I haven't gotten around to hiring more housekeepers though, but I will get to it in," Looking at my watch that was strapped to my wrist, "In an hour or so. Mh?" Seeing a pale hand wrapped around my tie, looking up, Shiro was leaning over his desk with a spine tingling look in his eyes.

"M-Mr. Zangetsu?" I didn't like the look in his eyes at all, it made my heart beat faster, and make my breath seem shorter. He tugged onto my tie making it tighter, following the tug so it wouldn't get any tighter, "Mr. Zangetsu what-"

"Shiro, call me Shiro. And I believe I should show some appreciation for all the work you did last night." Pulling back a bit, but his grip went tighter around my tie and his pull became stronger.

"Not necessary." Murmured as his lips ghosted over mine.

"Yes it's very necessary." He breathed out heatedly against my lips before pressing his against my own. Holding a small whine when he brought up his other hand and ran it through some of my orange locks of hair, the whine escaped when he gave them a sharp tug.

"Mh," His tongue dived into my mouth and tried to coax me into playing. I stared at his inverted eyes with my half-lidded eyes. His swam with this heat that made my toes curl slightly. Finding myself leaning in more and tangling my tongue with his. He growled lowly and pulled harder on my hair making another unwanted moan come out, suddenly he let go and I fell backwards onto the floor. The last folder that was in my hands went flying across the room. Choking a bit feeling like I just choked up my heart in the process,

"Good work Ichi, now get back to work." I turned onto my side with a hand pressed to the floor and held in a much-wanted face-palm.

_I'm going to die._

* * *

><p>Okay got this one out on time. I could have done it earlier, but I am so tired it isn't even funny. I would have had this out yesterday, but VidCon was one :) and I was talking to Shane Dawson on webcam. Needless to say, it was freaking awesome.<p>

Okay! I hope you like it, and thank you everyone who reviewed this. It means so much to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Also thank you to those who faved/alerted/etc.

Bai Bai~


	5. What

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

You know I go to church sometimes. I believe in God, and that he created earth. Also that Satan is real and that God damned him or something like that. Had him shoved under the earth's surface creating a fiery pit for Satan to do whatever he wanted. Oh also that he created man. Yes can't forget that one. But I wonder if Satan can create man as well. If so I'm pretty sure he created my boss. You didn't forget my boss did you? Shiro Zangetsu, aka the spawn, pimple, speck, ghost, sadistic bastard who makes me miserable five days a week and sometimes on weekends? Yeah him. Good you remember.

Anyway I just had started to get used to going to his place and waking him up. Trying my best to ignore all of the men in their morning wear. Which consisted of a towel and water. Apparently I'm all of their alarms. So I stand in front of the door for fifteen minutes ringing the doorbell only to have Grimmjow answer the door yelling at me. Or Starrk who just opens the door saying come on in and good morning. Both of which are always in towels. It should be a crime to be able to keep up a boner for more than five minutes better yet an hour or so.

So what does the spawn do to me after I had just started getting used having the door answered by someone's wet dreams? Well I'll tell you what he did. Or is doing at the moment. He answered the door, for the first time. Oh what's wrong with that? I did mention that I'm everyone's wake up call here, and they seem to take a shower before answering the door, right? So the spawn answered the door completely soaking wet with soap bubbles still all over his pale figure. And right now my eyes are on his dick that was dripping with the bubbly substance. It was just evil, what ever happened to decency?

"Ichigo, my eyes are up here." Feeling my ears and cheeks burning, I coughed a bit and cleared my throat with the saliva that had built up in my mouth because of the presented sight in front of me. Hell I think I'm going to need an assistant to keep me in line! An assistant needing an assistant. Now that just sounds stupid. Finally gaining the courage to meet his gaze, automatically feeling the urge to punch the lights out of him. He was grinning smugly and leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed looking at me with the most amused expression.

"Like what you see?"

"I did, till I saw your face." He had a hand slide up to his chest slowly, watching his fingers brush past a pale stub and covering his chest where his heart may be. I can't guarantee he has one. He's a cold-blooded person, this has been proven by his reptile like body temperature. I don't know how Grimmjow and Starrk are able to live with this guy. He's a nut case, and annoying as hell. He is so blunt its insane. Have you seen him give a critique? No? Let's make a long story short.

Three days ago I went with him to a meeting of sorts to see this band. Short note: Zangetsu Enterprises deals with everything, records, clothing, magazines, food products, designs, and so on. Anyway, this band was a group of four-body building like guys and two girls. All of them are in their twenties. And they were supposed to be the star band for this. By the time Shiro listened to the first song he gave them a critique, even the men were balling their eyes out like babies without food and a diaper change. I wasn't sure if he was being rude or brutally honest. Back to the present. With a hand over his chest and his face twisting into a pain expression, silky words slid out from those moist lips.

"How you hurt me Ichigo. You're tearing my heart right out." Scoffing a bit having my hands raise and push him further into the condo making sure none of his neighbors were out in the hall. Not that he has close neighbors or anything. He almost has the whole floor to himself and the other two, but that didn't mean there weren't cameras in the hallway.

"You don't have a heart. Get dressed, we only have an hour to get to work." By the way it's six a.m. in the morning. The first time I came here at six bound determined to get Spawn at work on time I got lectured by everyone, even Starrk. But he just fell asleep as soon as he finished his lecture of, "It's to early, you shouldn't wake people up this early. It's not healthy…" then he was asleep. Now as for Grimmjow he had a different way of lecturing. I think that bruise from his foot is still imprinted on my dislocated back that was popped back in place by a bone-cruncher, chiropractor. Now as for Shiro, he, with the help of Grimmjow, threw me in the shower and locked me in there till I promised I wouldn't do it again. Lie,

"I have a heart, it's just hard to get to."

"Shall I chizzle the ice from it?" Asked having the door shut with my foot. I tossed my keys on the stand next to the door where other keys lay, and looked back at him with my normal scowling expression.

"Shiro I'm going to murder your assistant." Grimmjow grumbled coming out of the bedroom wearing boxers and shorts thankfully. Watching Grimmjow enter the open-viewed kitchen and fall into a chair that was placed in front of a coffeepot. He pressed a big green button, and sputtering came from it. Now coffee was in the making, I looked back at Shiro who was studying me.

"What?"

"Can't you come here at eight a.m.?" He questioned and leaned towards me. I leaned away and grimaced,

"No, if I did you'd be late for work again." He hummed lightly and had the hand that was resting on his chest go to my suit jacket having a button come undone.

"Please?" His breath fanned over my cheek, god resisting him has to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. His voice was smooth as honey; his eyes are like the night sky and the moon. Surrounded by darkness is a light. Light being the moon, but in this case it's his golden hue irises that scintillated brightly when they looked towards me. His skin not only resembled a white rose but felt like it as well. At times I was afraid to stomp on his head in the morning because I thought I'd break him or something. But then he'd be awake, make a snarky comment on how my legs look good apart, and I'd stomp on him more than necessary. But I like my job. No, I loved my job. I even got the raise I wanted. So if resisting him means I get to keep it, by all means I'm going to resist him. Even if he has my suit jacket unbuttoned completely and he is whispering small pleas into my ear right now. Wait a second…

Taking his hand that was starting to pull off my necktie, his golden eyes still swirled in what I'd call lust, but it went ignored.

"Shiro," I could swear on my mother's grave that he shivers every time I say his name. But he is naked and wet right now, also out in an open room with a draft coming in from the vents. "go rinse off and get dressed." He chuckled lightly and backed away giving me a two fingered salute,

"Whatever you say boss." Holding a huge sigh when he dissapeared into his bedroom where a shower was attached. A light chuckle came from the kitchen, turning, I saw Grimmjow resting his chin on his hands that were folded on the counter. He was looking at me with that all to familiar grin wide on his lips,

"What?" Fidgeting having my suit jacket button up again, feeling embarrassment raining down upon me.

"Couldn't just say yes? I swear he's good in bed." Fidgeting some more, recently learning that they weren't cousins but best friends who were fuck buddies as well. I walked in one time when Starrk had opened the door. I should have listened to him when he said not to go in the room.

"No, and I don't care. I'm not sleeping with him, you, or Starrk." He huffed a bit and got up from his chair,

"Starrk respects the dibs. So you don't need to worry about him." There was this thing they had going on that I still don't get. This dibs shit, they act like I'm property and they have the right to take me.

"And you don't?" Questioned leaning against the counter that was between the living room and the kitchen. Cabinets above it so I had to duck down a bit to see him.

"I called them first. Unless he said it to you as soon as you walked through that door." He looked at me to make sure, or it seemed that way. Recalling the job interview, I shook my head.

"No, the first thing he said to me was, have we met before? And then the interview continued." Spotting one of those canteen-like-coffee mugs and went to it. Curious blue eyes watched me enter the kitchen and go to it. He sipped on his coffee quietly as I went to the finished brewed coffee and stared at the items next to it. A little tune in my head that Shiro had made up I guess for how he makes his coffee.

_Two sugar cubes for my sweetness, two drops of ivory white milk for my innocence, fill the cup up to an inch away from warming me to my toes, swirl it around, taste it,_

Having the coffee spill into my mouth slowly, not noticing a certain blue haired man stop drinking his coffee and look at me like I was some sort of alien.

_Add another sugar for luck, and have heavy cream swirl on the top with a dash of cinnamon to finish it off._

Sang in my head, idly wondering not for the first time that the whole thing was bull shit, didn't make any sense, and it didn't rhyme either. But it was an easy way to remember how he likes it. I also wondered if he made it up when he was a toddler or something like that. Screwing the cap onto the mug, I turned to see a slightly gaping Grimmjow who was looking at me. Just to make sure I looked behind me to see if Shiro or Starrk was there. They weren't.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? I just made Shiro's coffee." His mouth closed shut, no grin formed on his features, which was strange.

"You're something else berry." Eh, what did he mean by that?

"Who's something else?" Shiro asked entering the kitchen having troubles with his tie again. I felt my head-drop a bit, and the heavy sigh I had been holding escaped from behind my lips. Giving Shiro a glare, he looked at me like I was a parent and he was a child who just destroyed something valuable.

"How did you even get your tie on right if you can never get it straight? Here." Shoving the mug in his hands, he fumbled a bit as I grabbed the tie and straightened it out. Taking quick note of his clothes, all matching. Good.

"Did you put the cinnamon in it?" He asked while grabbing his own car keys, giving a nod and went to the front door grabbing my own off the table.

"Yes, now come on we have some extra time. We can stop and pick up breakfast."

"Oh can we get okonomiyaki?" Blue eyes followed us out of the condo,

"Yeah." Doing a quick stop at a breakfast place, and I mean I was the one who stopped at the diner and he continued on to work. Last time we tried this pick-up-and-go thing, he made me stay again. I swear I'm learning how to block out the words, "You're fired." And that's not a good thing when you actually get fired. At the work place having the two styrofoam-containers balanced in one hand and a file in the other.

"So what's the update on the deal with the record company?" Yeah the company got back to us from him criticizing their new stars.

"They want to cut all deals with you. But I know someone who is good at smoothing things over and he worked things over with the boss and he is willing to give you another chance."

"Morning , Mr. Zangetsu, Ichigo-san." Orihime said brightly towards us as we passed her desk to enter his office.

"Morning." We both said in sync now entering the office.

"I'd like to know this connection you got. So far this connection helped me more than some people that work here."

"Correction, he's helping me. He is my roommate." Placing the container on his desk along with the folder on top of it. He had the folder open in his hand in one swift motion, and the container holding his breakfast open. Smiling a bit when those eyes landed on the okonomiyaki, it looked like he wanted to forget everything at the moment and just dive right into the delicious treat.

"Here." He looked up at me; I handed him a pair of chopstick. With a nod he started in. Holding a laugh when he shoved a great amount in his mouth making his cheeks puff out like a squirrels.

"What?" He asked looking up at me from the file.

"Ha ha ha." A silky white eyebrow cocked upwards, a confused expression curled on his face making it look somewhat cute and funny at the same time.

"Nothing." He swallowed what was in his mouth and huffed lightly while staring me down. I made it to my desk and relaxed into it having my own breakfast open and the computer start up. Another long day ahead, maybe this one will be over quickly.

"Hey Ichigo," Looking up to the demanding tone that Shiro used. It's the tone I usually respond to with him and he knows it.

"Mh?"

"You're coming with me to the water park tomorrow."

"Eh, what do you mean?" He smiled softly, the smile that made me feel like a puddle of goo. I hate it when he smiles at me like that.

"It's time you get a break right? Don't worry Grimmjow and Starrk are coming too." Gaping at him slightly, a bit happy that there wasn't any food in my mouth yet or it'd look like I was trying to feed newly born birds.

"How would that make me worry less? And I'm not coming." He crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat. I hated when he did that as well. That's pretty much the end of the argument posture. I am going and that is the end of it. Because he'll use blackmail if he has too. Remember that picture I took? Yeah that's blackmail now. Don't ask how he found it.

"You are coming. Also Grimmjow and Starrk are bringing a few of their friends. I wanted to bring some of mine."

"I'm not your friend. I'm your assistant. Those are two completely different things!" He leaned forward resting his elbow on the desk with his chin in hand. Oh god, that move is the one where he's about to threaten my job again. But it looks like he's serious this time.

"You're coming." Shiro had said it slowly making sure I got it, but I'm a glutton for punishment. So sue me.

"Why don't you take some of your other friends?" He frowned a bit and continued eating. Eh? What? I won? No, that could not be possible. Observing him, he poked at his food,

"I don't have any other friends."

"Uh?" He continued to stab at his food with the slim sticks, studying him. He didn't seem like he was lying. A permanent frown was pasted onto his mouth. He gazed at his food softly, his body seemed some what tense. Damn it!

"If this is a trick I'm going to drown you at that water park." His eyes snapped up to me, I shoved some food in my mouth. Pretending I didn't see a cheesed grin spread so big that it almost ate his face,

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon!" Choking on my food, looking up at him.

"What do you mean pick me up?"

"I know where you live."

"Since when!" He grinned a bit and continued eating, what does he mean he knows where I live?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved the ending hahaha. Anyway yes next chapter is the boys and the water park. WEEEH

Anyway thank you so much for your reviews and favorites. They mean the world to me! I feel a bit sorry for Ichigo haha.

**okonomiyaki** : is a Japanese savoury pancake containing a variety of ingredients. The name is derived from the word _okonomi,_ meaning "what you like" or "what you want", and _yaki_ meaning "grilled" or "cooked" ( _yakitori_ and _yakisoba_). Okonomiyaki is mainly associated with Kansai or Hiroshima areas of Japan, but is widely available throughout the country. Toppings and batters tend to vary according to region.

_Down below is a note of me when I was writing the chapter, nothing interesting._

I thought it'd be interesting to type down the Author's note while I type down the story. I'm on the first paragraph right now 100 words at 3:26 p.m. my time and wondering what I am to do with Ichigo/Shiro today. I haven't made up my mind. Guess I'll see as I go along

Can't focus, a hour later. And I've been surfing the web more than writing. Told Mizashi I'd get this out at 6 p.m. mountain standard time. I need to focus. Agh *sighs* 715 words

15 minutes later, 1043 words. I'm going to eat spaghetti. HAH so much for focusing. But my brain is on food. And that'll rub off into the story if I don't go eat. Hahaha.

5:44 2,000 words. Agh you think being 20 minutes late is bad? Maybe I shouldn't have gone to eat. Eeeh.

6:16 wow almost literally 20 minutes after 6 p.m. AND DONE! 2993 words!


	6. Ding Dong

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Humming lightly pleased with the heat that was curling around me, and the scent that filled my nose. When I had came home I went straight to bed. Which is a really odd thing since I usually stay up till Byakuya came home which is two hours after I get home. But dealing with Shiro all day drained me like dried cranberries. He was being unusually harder on me. You're probably thinking by this point, "How could he have been any harder on you? You already do mostly everything around the company." Well lets just say he threw me in a meeting, by myself, with a company that wants to sue him for fraud and that band he had so nicely said were crap. May I mention the meetings were at the exact same time? And that both wanted the actual boss, Shiro, there? Hah! Yeah fucking peachy.

Something was waking me from my heavy sleep, resisting the urge to wake up. I wanted to pull back to the warm sleep that made my body feel all heavy and numb. And everything being just perfect. But a sound kept piercing through my beautiful sleep. A familiar sound, furrowing my brow. I slowly opened my eyes to get greeted by a span of lightly tanned almost ivory colored skin. Mh, that was delightful. Turning my attention to the noise that had disturbed me,

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding,

Wasn't that the doorbell? Who in gods name would ring the doorbell that much! Hearing a slight irritated huff from besides me. I guess Byakuya was also waking up to the annoying sound of our doorbell and wanted it to cease.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Byakuya's thick sleepy husked voice asked. I groaned and pressed my face into the crock of his neck more. Totally forgetting my forced plans of today. That was till my cell phone started to ring, and it was ringing the tune of, "Oh no your boss is calling, what does he want? What does he want!" Snapping my eyes open,

"Shit!" Cursed and pulled out of his gentle hold and rolled out of bed.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya called, I paused and looked back at him. I had already been half way across our room when he called out. I felt a drop of disappointment when I saw him turned over on his side with that lime-green, fuzzy, polyester blanket riding low on his hips. To think I woke up to that and it is my day off and I have to go to a water park with my boss who says dibs repeatedly with Grimmjow. It felt like I was on that movie Nemo where all the seagulls were going "Mine, mine, mine! Mine?" That's exactly how it felt.

Raising my hands to Byakuya, who had turned over to get out of bed,

"Stay there." His brows pinched together, his steal gray eyes questioning me. Again my phone was ringing and the doorbell was being pushed like crazy. Hell even I wasn't that persistent. Lie. Grabbing my cell phone and whipping it open already having the green button pressed with the smooth pad of my thumb,

"Shut the hell up!" Snapped into it, but the ringing at the doorbell only went faster. Flipping my phone shut only to hear it ringing again.

"It's my boss. Just stay here he has dib issues."

"Dibs?"

"Long story." Piped out while running out of the bedroom and headed down the staircase. The condo looked somewhat like the one off of the animation series Junjo Romantica. Usagi's condo to be exact. How did I know this? Renji told me when he came over for the first time. I never looked up Junjo Romantica for one reason. Renji ruined everything with that big mouth of his. Anyway, I got to the front door and flung it open.

There Shiro stood with his cell phone pasted to his ear and his other hand right next to the doorbell ready to press it again. I thought a wide, creepy grin would appear on his lips from disturbing my sleep. But instead he just stared at me with somewhat wide eyes. Following his gaze, looking down. An instant heat flared across my cheeks. It looks like Byakuya took it upon himself to make me more comfortable for sleeping. So I was just in my white breifs.

"Oh Ichigo I didn't know you were so excited to see me." Spawn of fucking hell said highly amused to my morning wood.

"Shut the hell up. Get in here, don't touch anything, and don't wonder." Yanking him in and slamming the door shut, "And there will never be a day where I will be excited to see you." He chuckled and clicked his cell phone shut. He looked back at me with mirth swirling in those golden pools of gold. Help me,

"Oh Ichigo, you and I both know that you want me to fuck ya." Feeling a growing irritation grow in my brow making it twitch repeatedly, "And you didn't forget about our little outing today did you?"

"No, never. What the hell do you think spawn? Now sit, and don't touch anything."

"Then how am I supposed to sit? On thin air?"

"Smartass." Snapped while marching up the clear staircase with a wolf whistle coming from behind, "Nice ass Ichi. Mind waving it around a bit more? I think if you stomp harder your sexy briefs will fall off."

"Go burn in hell you white zit." Growled out from under my breath, his laughter filled the area. I wanted to go strangle the life out of the fucker but that would get me no where but express tickets to jail for first-degree manslaughter. Or something like that, I never understood sentences delivered by judges. Like you will be sentenced two life sentences in jail. You only got one life so how the fuck does that work out? Growling a bit having my hand that wasn't holding my phone, run through my orange tresses as I entered the bedroom once again.

"Your boss is here?"

"Yeah, he's forcing me to go to the Water Park." Said with a deep scowl pressing down on my lips. Tossing the cell phone onto the bed before going to the dresser to dig out some summer clothing. I didn't hear the light creaking of the bed telling me Byakuya was getting out of it nor how he was walking out of the bedroom in nothing but boxers and faded pink sweat pants that Rukia gave him. I didn't notice till I turned around,

"Hey Byakuya do you know where my swimming tr-Byakuya? Ah crap!" Sprinting out of the bedroom seeing him almost at the end of the hall, "Byakuya stop." Hissed quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed the heels of my feet hard into the maple floors and gave an attempt to pull him back. But he just continued on walking,

"Neeegh, guh! NEEEEH!" Yanking and pulling him back but it failed. The guy could be made of iron when he wanted to be. Releasing him and saw the white head of Shiro's on the sofa. Holding in a curse I ran up behind Byakuya and plowed into him harshly. With a loud thump Byakuya and I landed on the floor. Shiro's head snapped up to me, I was slightly thankful that Byakuya is out of sight.

"Ichigo?"

"One minute, I'll be right back." Having Byakuya's ankles I started to drag him back into the hall with a squeaking noise to follow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hissed at Byakuya while leaving the sights of the perplexed white haired demon.

"This way of treatment to the one who pays most of the bills is very unadvisedly." Byakuya said in a light tone giving me a warning glare to let him go. Huffing, I let go of his ankles and crossed my arms over my chest giving him my own glare.

"Yeah so is waking me up every morning after double shifts to get off." He hummed displeased,

"Touché." After helping him off of the floor I convinced him for the time being to not meet Satan's son and to just lay low. The last thing I need Spawn to know is that my roommate is an all too famous noble who likes to get it from behind. He mainly listened because of the last part. And that's how to blackmail sneakily without the person your blackmailing knowing you're actually blackmailing them. Kuchiki's have a lot of pride and honor so it comes in handy when you don't want them to do something. Enter evil laugh here. Mwahahaha.

"Where the fuck is my swimming trunks?" Hissed now digging through my drawers. Byakuya was back in bed trying to fall back asleep I guess, but we both know that never happens after you wake up the first time.

"You threw them out." Byakuya stated calmly while pulling up the blanket more to cover his now chilled body. The condo was kept at 68 degrees when we are sleeping so things get a bit chilly. I turned to him,

"When did I do that?" Hearing a light sigh, he turned over from his face plant position in his pillow to look up at me. Slight irritation showed in his narrowed gray eyes.

"When you decided wearing strawberry swimming trunks were to girly." Remembering them finally, Renji had bought them for me as a joke. I should have hit him over the head with the stupid pair of trunks. I think it was the first and last pair ever made since I never seen them around at stores, ever.

"They were too girly. And it wasn't just strawberry. It was the cartoon Strawberry Shortcake!" He turned back over to go back to trying to ignore me. I looked in my drawer, what was I supposed to do? Wear my jean shorts and hope I don't get kicked out?

"Just use mine." Curiously perking to that, I had never really seen his swimming trunks. Poking through his drawers for a few moments before finding it. It stuck out like a bruised thumb. In his drawer of black briefs was a pair of gold spandex swimming trunks. Glaring at them for a moment. Well it's better than strawberry shortcake. Finding a silver lining I took out the trunks and dressed. Now in a white A-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and my white running shoes. The running shoes just incase I need to run away from someone. Which will most likely happen. After a quick stop to the bathroom, I grabbed my cell phone, keys, wallet and left Byakuya to his failing attempt of going back to sleep. At the stairs, Shiro looked up at me and grinned as I jogged down the clear steps.

"Now that is as casual as one can get. Took you long enough to get dressed though. Were you having troubles deciding what to wear?" He sang out coming behind me. Lifting up my fist quickly and smacked his nose hard,

"Back off, and no. I had forgotten I threw away my old swimming trunks so I had to borrow my roommates." Explained as he held his noise and checked for blood. I got in the open kitchen and grabbed the loaf of bread and opened it. Toasted bread is a great snack to go for mornings. Tossing one in then thought of Shiro and tossed another piece in. Finally relaxing a bit, I looked up at Shiro now taking in his appearance only to feel puzzled by it.

"Why are you dressed in all red?" He wore a red deep v-neck T-shirt. Red jeans, red shoes, and a red long-sleeved shirt, that was open. He grinned widely showing off his pearly whites,

"I wanted to blend in."

"With what? A vending machine?" He chuckled a bit and flicked the collar of his long sleeved shirt, "Nope the bottom of the pool." Staring at him, I wonder where his brain was at when he thought of that.

"Think of it Ichi. The bottom of the pool is white, I can really camouflage well in this." Again I wonder where his brain was at when he thought of this. The toast popped out, I still had my dull look on Spawn whose brain was taking a vacation for the day,

"You do know that red and white don't camouflage well together, right? And that your skin tone is porcelain white." He pointed up a finger and grinned wider,

"Yes but my skin doesn't have a blood dispenser." Feeling my lips fall into a thin line as well as my eyebrows. I stared wondering if I should dare ask a question that was on the tip of my tongue. Deciding it was dangerous to ask, I asked.

"What are you planning on doing to get us kicked out Shiro?" His grin turned evil, I knew that evil grin all to well. And frankly I'd rather not know what he has in mind. But just incase I should know so I can say I'm not with him and the rest that may be showing up.

"I wonder if kids are still so gullible these days. Do you think they'd fall for the shark in the water thing?"

"No Spawn, no I don't." Of course I did. Hell even if I knew there was no shark in the water and someone yelled that I'd probably be the first person out of the water. There was something about three rows of razor sharp teeth and being thrown around like a rag doll getting ripped to shreds that does something to me. I have no clue what it possibly could be.

"Neh I told you not to call me that, mh?" Handing him a piece of toast having the corner of my toast in my mouth. Quickly putting away the bread away. I try to ignore the strange look he gives me every now and then. Why? Because it disturbs me even though there is nothing relatively disturbing about it. It was just this soft look with a soft smile. I certainly hope he doesn't look at me too much with those looks. Or else I won't be able to call him spawn.

"Come on, the others are waiting right?" He bumped my shoulder lightly before taking the lead out of the condo. The weirdo,

"Yep. One of Grimmjow's friends, Nnoitra, brought a shark suit for the pool."

"Who brought what! ?" Snapped with wide eyes, his laughter once again filled my ears as I caught up behind him with the door closing behind me, both unaware of a spying Byakuya. Flopping in the passanger seat of Shiro's car, I glared at Shiro. He just was grinning like a little kid with a lollypop as he started the car.

"Don't be a buzz kill Ichi. It's going to be a blast! Just think about it. It'll be the new internet sensation. Hah!"

"I don't think pretending to get attacked by a shark with fake blood, and guy in a realistic shark costume is going to be funny to others." He shrugged,

"We're not doing it for others. We're doing it to see the priceless expressions on their face that we can play over and over again. Which is why Grimmjow will have the camera." Its official he took over Satan's spot in hell. He's a tormenting devil.

"Stop giving me the look that I'm a devil. I already get it enough from my next door neighbor."

"I wonder why." He drove off with his dark chuckle echoing in my mind. Today was going to be a horrible day. I can feel it in my gut. With upon appearing at the Water Park, I instantly saw a blue head of hair in the front of the gates. And the owner to the hair was punching some tall dude with a grin as wide as Niagara Falls and has an eye patch over his left eye making him look like a pirate.

"Ah looks like he already started to have fun." I watched Shiro get out of the car then looked back at Grimmjow who tackled the tall man down to the concrete. What kind of fun was that! Sure, I guess I can see the fun in cracking someone's head on concrete! Shaking my head and got out of the car, with the car door closing behind me I quickly caught up to Shiro whom waved over at Grimmjow and Starrk. Starrk has a bouncy little pale-green haired girl running around him. There were a few others there watching the two beat each other up. Taking quick notice of a tall man with silver hair and a wide fox like grin.

"Oi, why the hell are you two idiots fighting this time?" Shiro shouted over to them, I shoved my hands deep into my khaki short pockets. Attention turned over to us. Grimmjow's eyes went over me checking every inch out. I wanted to rip his eyes out of his eye sockets. He got off the incredibly tall man and grinned widely towards me, I could hear a quiet growl from Shiro come up,

"Damn Ichigo you know how to not look like a stuck up asshole. Never knew you had it in ya." Anger always seemed present in me when I was around these two.

"If Spawn wasn't such a slacker I wouldn't have to be so stuck up. And the job requires a suit. And this is my first time seeing you fully clothed, I thought you'd be here half naked." His head was soon thrown back and laughter almost vibrated the concrete.

"Oh berry, don't worry. I'll be half-naked soon enough. And so will you. Then I can visually rape you some more. So guys lets go get naked, naked, naked."

"Oie, wait a fuckin' minute. Who the fuck is dandelion head over there?" The lanky pirate asked and pointed at me with a very long finger that looked to be as long as an average sized dick. Which if you don't know is 5.5 inches. No I didn't look it up; I saw it on television once with my aunt Yoruichi. The program was about the importance of female orgasms but it also threw in some facts about the male penis and sperm as well. She told me it was very important to learn stuff like that. I ended up throwing the television out of the window when it showed two people having sex. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to watch that with my sisters, better yet have my sisters watch that shit at the sweet age of 14. No way, nuh uh.

"He's my assistant. Cute neh?" Shiro said while having one of his arms slither around my shoulder and pull me into his chest. Feeling his soft white hair rub against my cheek as he leaned his head onto my shoulder. Holding a shudder when his breath danced across the tender skin of my neck. Gigantor looked some what surprised, even more so when I reached up with a hand and grabbed Shiro's head and pushed him off of me making him stumble and almost fall to the ground.

"Three foot distance Spawn." Gigantor's wide grin only went wider, if possible, followed by a light case of laughter.

"Spawn eh, nice nickname for you Snow White. So orange-top what's yer' name?" He leaned down trying to meet eye to eye, which made him look like Quasimodo from the movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. A pirate Quasimodo…

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Yourself?" He didn't seem fazed that he was just being pubbled to the ground not just five minutes ago. He leaned back and pointed to himself with a thumb,

"Nnoitra Jiruga. Nice ta meet ya. I can't wait to see what sleeping beauty's assistant is like." Yep I told you so; today is going to be horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay so its not exactly the water park yet, but I couldn't help it with Byakuya. I can hear him squeaking across the floor like the kid in the movie UP when he's going across the windsheild hahaha.

Can you sense my evil plans for the next chapter? Ha ha ha, and of course the terror cant stop there, no never. It must get worse! Or in this case, hopefully, funnier. :)

Anyway thank you for your reviews (faves,alerts,etc.)

_Behind the scenes (me while writing it) DULL_

So I was doing this new story Drabble of mine called Please Remember, and decided I need to work on my other stories such as this one. So I stopped writing Please Remember and what did I end up doing? I ended up watching How it's made for 4 hours on YouTube -_-

30 Minutes later – Still watching How it's made… *fail*

20 Minutes later – Now watching people carve candles…

1 Minute later – Goes to make something in the kitchen…

Lies I'm still watching candle making videos. Going to the kitchen would be something productive.

Hours later, I was in the kitchen cooking. I successfully made the sweet candy named Divinity.

Another hour later I was browsing the web and reading over the 2,700 words I had down. And now I'm writing down this.

Now I'm going to try and finish up the chapter.

Oh I'm done? And before mom got home? Cool.


	7. Shark!

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Well as you might now I'm at the Water Park right now with seven people. One being the he-devil. Two being a blue he-devil. And three was Gigantor aka Nnoitra. Also Grimmjow's two other friends Shawlong and DiRoy. Starrk had his fraternal sister Lilynette. And then Gin, the fox like dude. You didn't miss much; we just walked in this place! Heh not much my ass.

"Neh Ichigo why are ye strugglin' so much?" Arms were curled under my own keeping me in place pressed against a tall grinning fox. His sun warmed cheek rubbed against my left temple. This happened about twenty seconds ago. And the others were just staring and laughing at me. Those fucking bastards. I knew the new faces would be just as bad as Spawn and his underling Blue Spawn Jr.

"Let me go you fucking creepy ass clown!" Growled out while having my legs kick out from beneath me once again. You'd think with all the fighting experience I had gained in high school that I'd know how to get out of this full nelson position. But unless if I dislocated my shoulders at will and just kind of fall out of position, I don't see me leaving anytime soon. I'll say it's a creepy thing to be able to do, but I can dislocate any part of my arms I wanted, which included the shoulder blades. It sounds disgusting so I don't often do it. But this was getting ridiculous.

"Neh calm down I only wanted to taste ya." He said and whipped out his tongue like a fucking snake. I didn't see Shiro moving towards me to pull me out because I popped my shoulder blades closer together making them pop and then twisted my shoulders back making them pop as well and fell right out of the hold. Getting up out of the crouching position, the laughter fell silent as I stood back up with my arms still above my head. Cracking them back into place I sighed and rubbed my shoulder before sending a nasty glare to Gin.

"Don't you ever fucking try to lick me again." His long pale fingers were in the air the next moment raising a white flag,

"Sorry, sorry."

"Ha ha ha this kid is a riot!" Nnoitra snorted out while patting Shiro on the back. I stared at Shiro as he sent a small glare towards Gin then looked at me and grinned slightly. I swear he's BI-Polar. He came over and grabbed my hand,

"Ichi lets go ride that ride." Following his finger that he had pointed in a direction to a ride that looked like it was make my socks fly off. It was the freaking slingshot, of all the rides here that led to the water park he chooses the one that send you flying a hundred or so feet into the air. Inwardly sighing, I looked at him. He looked so fucking hopeful. I swear I'm cracking under his looks. Why, why, why couldn't I have met him before I became his assistant? If we did I would have given in to temptation a long time ago.

"Fine." He grinned widely to the defeated tone that came out from behind my lips and then started to yank me towards the slingshot ride.

"While you guys go on the couples ride we're going to go on the mind eraser over there." Grimmjow said with his thumb pointing back at a really big roller coaster.

"Don't know why you're going on that one Grimm, you don't have much of a mind to erase anyway." Shiro spat out, getting a vicious ,"what?" from Grimmjow but it had gone completely ignored. Somewhat, he still grinned at the furious tone Grimmjow growled at him. The line wasn't that long there was no surprise in that. I watched the sling being let loose and two people shoot up into the air like a rocket launching. Their screams were going through the air like a police car siren.

"Such a beautiful sound isn't it?" Feeling my face falling into a straight line to the lightly sobbed words that came from my side. Looking at Shiro in the corner of my eye, he was wiping a real tear away as the screams continued. I idly wondered how did Shiro's mother put up with him as a child. And what was he like when he was a child? If he is anything like I'm thinking of he was the grudge child who eats people turning them into evil revengeful spirits. Hmm you know that fits him quite well. The slingshot pulled down once again; the man and woman stepped out. The girl giggling like there was no tomorrow while the man looked petrified walking down the three steps like his balls were stuck to his thigh or something.

"Okay two? Twenty dollars." I couldn't believe how much rides cost these days. Shiro easily dished out the money and looked like he was about to bounce up and down when they opened the small gave for us to come in. You'd think he'd be able to run up the side of a building with all the energy he's showing right now. He looked at me with a wide grin and his eyes twinkling in excitement,

"Come on Ichi this is going to be so fun! I can't wait to get that tape so I can watch it." Tape? Oh yeah tape from the inside view. How come I can just feel like something is going to go wrong on this ride and that it's going to be all Shiro's fault? Because Ichigo something always goes wrong with Shiro around, it's in his nature to make people have horrible luck around him while he holds superior power. I went up the steps and took the seat next to him in the two-seated ride.

"You guys ready to die?" Glaring at the ride guy. He just fucking jinxed me! I know he did! Great what could happen? I buckled in the strap at the waist and they pulled down the stupid harness like part above us and buckled it with the strap buckle that rested on the handles in front of us. Watching this making sure they secured it. The guy that did mine gave it a yank. I almost nodded in satisfaction.

"I can't wait to die! Lets go!" Only Shiro would say something as insane as that. Thought feeling a bead of sweat form on the side of my brow and sliding down slowly. Soon the small ball of metal with us inside was shot into the air,

"WHOO!" Gravity brought us back down; I stared out at the land. God we were so freaking high up. The sky is pure blue with the sun blazing down on us. We could see so many things. But what caught my eye the most was the ocean that the fair was next to. Sun glittered on the dark blue water entrancing me. Everything felt calm. That was till I heard a click. Looking over at Shiro feeling like my air left my lungs instantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! ?" Yelled at the top of my lungs as we were shot up again. He was taking off the top harness that held him inside the very insecure metal ball that was dangled from wires. His golden eyes looked finally looked up at me, his smile couldn't get any wider.

"Free falling! I wanna try jumpin' out when were up high and then see if I can land in my seat when its coming up again and I'm coming down!" He shouted just so I could hear. The wind passing our ears made it hard to hear after all.

"What? Are you insane! Keep that on you fucking idiot! If you take that off I'll kill you before you can even hit the ground!" Running out of things to say as he finally managed to reach the buckle, "Keep that on-Shiro I will quit!" He seemed to wince to that. Again he looked at me, he frowned a bit dissatisfied with that. But that grin came back; I saw him reach forward and pull up on the buckle releasing it. I don't know how I got my harness to come off before he unbuckled the strap around his waist, but I did.

With the freedom of my arms I twisted and slugged him on the jaw making his head snap back and hit the seat. He didn't move anymore. Cursing a bit more and grabbing his harness and pulled down having it clip back in. The ride was coming to an end and slowly coming down. I quickly pulled mine back down and buckled in as well. The guy came up to us and chuckled a bit.

"He fainted eh?" Nodding as he unclipped me. The other man unclipped Shiro. You'd think they'd make these things safer. But then again I doubt they would have thought anyone would have wanted to unbuckle themselves. Sighing I slid out of the seat and turned to see the guy slapping Shiro on the face lightly,

"Hey guy wakey wakey. Ha ha man he's totally out. Is that a welt? Huh, I didn't see that there before."

"Well I'll kil-Take him now." Giving him a light push out of the way and turning having Shiro's legs curl around my waist and had his arms over my neck. Giving a pull and a small jump to pull him on I quickly grabbed his legs and kept him there. Jesus this guy can be a pain in the ass just about anywhere, can he? Before I could make a quick escape one of the men stopped me and lifted a CD.

"Here's the video. Great blackmailing to use against him later." Oh crap, I can't let them see that. Grabbing it with my teeth I jogged off with hearing a few other people chuckling. I just punched my boss in the face and it's caught on DVD. Groaning I shook my head and slowed down, dropping the CD in my hand and carefully shoving it into a side pocket. Now where the hell did Grimmjow say they were going to be?

Trying to remember the faces of Starrk's and Grimmjow's friends but I could only remember square teeth, a narrow head, and pale green hair. Damn that doesn't help me do shit. Pursing my lips I glared over at the white head of hair that rested on my shoulder. Staring at his relaxed face, smooth, youthful. The sun that shined through his ivory colored hair made it seem like it slowly faded into the its bright rays. Why did my boss have to be so god damn attractive? Shaking it off I walked down the cobblestone path. After a good fifteen minutes or so I gave up on trying to find them and trying to wake Shiro up. I watched kids going onto rides and thought of my own two sisters wondering how they are.

"Hey Ichigo!" Feeling my ears literally twitch, ah a familiar voice that isn't a screaming child! Containing a girly squeal when seeing the blue head of hair that went with it. Yes! Now someone else can carry this heavy fucker! What? 140-150-something guy gets heavy after a while.

"Grimmjow, I've been looking all over for you guys."

"What happened to Snow White there?" Nnoitra asked pointing a long piano finger towards the white fluff on my shoulder, thinking of an answer to that but came up with nothing other than what the slingshot guy said,

"Fainted?" Questioned finally looking Grimmjow over. He wore a plain black T-shirt with faded blue jeans, also a pair of black and blue sneakers. Starrk wore a white V-cut T-shirt with dark blue jean sorts that went to his knees and brown/blue orthaheel thong sandals.

"Uhu, Shiro get off the kid's back already. He's fuckin' tired of carrying your dead weight around. Lazy bastard." Grimmjow snapped.

"Yeah the shark is here. So come on." I blinked when I felt movement on my back. Looking to the side I saw Shiro having his head popped up lightly, he was glaring over at Grimmjow.

"You've got to be kidding. You damn spawn of fucking hell!" Releasing him to have him land on his ass on this beautiful dark cobblestone path.

"Me, a spawn? You just told them I fainted when you actually punched me. Who's the spawn now?"

"Still you!"

"How does that work out?" He asked, I could see how much fun he was having with this conversation. Sadistic bastard.

"I saved you from doing something idiotic you hollow-brained-twit!" Spat out as he pulled himself to his feet and dusted off his ass.

"I wasn't actually going to do it. I was just going to see what you'd do. Who knew you cared so much about me." He did a light kiss in my direction instantly making my cheeks flare the color of his clothes.

"Agh!" I'm going to lose all my hair with this guy around! "I do not! You can go fall out of the slingshot if you want to. I won't stop you." He chuckled and grabbed my forearm, "Oh Ichi you know that's a lie. Oh look an ice cream stand. Can we get some?" Why was he asking me if he could do something anyway? He knew he could go get it if he wanted to. Well I might as well have fun with it.

"No, with a fucking stunt that you just pulled you don't deserve a lick of ice cream." Growled lowly at him. The others just seemed to watch us like some great television show. I swear I saw a huge disappointment fall in those golden hues with a hint of sadness. Holy shit, is he actually going to listen to that?

"I didn't mean to scare ya Ichi." Pulling my arm out of Shiro's hold and pushed him away.

"Three feet distance. Now what were you saying Nnoitra?"

"The shark suit came in so we can go to the pool now. It got here just in time too. It's noon. All the kids are there hehehe." I wonder if their evilness rubs off? Looking at Starrk and the happy girl on his shoulders. Nah I doubted it. But just incase I stepped another foot away from Shiro.

"Fine. And I really wanted ice cream. Man." We all stared at Shiro with a slightly confused look as he went forward towards the Water Park. Wait the shark thing?

"Hey why don't we ride more rides and- GUH!" Grimmjow grabbed my arm and pulled me along

"Don't be such a pussy Ichigo."

"Aw come on if we're going to get banned from this park I want to at least get on the zipper!" Needless to say I didn't. We stood in front of the pool that created artificial waves once every ten minutes. And apparently when the waves are going is when they are going to make their move. Me? Yeah I won't be here. Well that's what I thought till Grimmjow shoved a camera in my hands and told me to go stand on the sidelines when they start. I could tell someone and get this out in the open, but I actually wanted to see it too. God I spend way too much time with these crazy people.

"Lets swim!" Starrks sister was so fucking small she looked like a child. And acted like one as well. Suddenly remembering my trunks, I looked around for any swimming suit store to buy something other than shimmering gold trunks that didn't even go down to my knees.

"Pantsed you!" Feeling hot air flow through newly shown skin, turning quickly DiRoy I believe stood there and was staring at my trunks.

"Wow…" Shiro looked over and started to crackle like some fucking hyena while pointing at me. And now I think Nnoitra was going to cry because he's laughing so hard. Grimmjow was covering his mouth to muffle his laugh but was failing to do so. Gin? Well he was just…grinning…still. Freak.

"Phft hey Ichigo if you turn around and wiggle a bit it would look like you have two disco balls on your ass. Ha ha ha!" Would I be kicked out for kicking their asses? Probably.

"Shut the hell up! They aren't mine!" Strawberry shortcake or this, strawberry shortcake or this. Damn it.

"Kekeke Ichigo. Not only does your head look like a beacon but now so does your ass ha ha ha!"

"Go to hell Nnoitra!" Stomping away towards the water leaving them to clutch their poor fucking stomachs and roll around in pain. Agonizing fucking pain.

"Hey Ichigo aren't you going to take your shirt off?" Grimmjow yelled over, growling a bit almost tearing off when I was pulling it over my head and threw it at his head. Which only got more laughs from the six. Yes six, Gin was the only one not laughing. But his fucking smile couldn't get any wider that's for sure. Once submerged in the water I kept myself at the bottom and stared up at the legs kicking above me. Spying the clouds beyond their legs, I stared. Relaxing for once today and almost sighed. And again my relax time was soon ended by a fully clothed, red Shiro. Who gave me the thumbs up. Couldn't I have five minutes of peace? Even more when it's so peaceful under water?

Pushing off the bottom of the swimming pool heading towards the surface. I felt moist fingers pressing against my chest and pull me back down slightly. Glaring over my shoulder seeing Shiro's very serious eyes which had me tensing slightly. I hate that look. He could do anything to me with that look. Feeling my eyes almost pop out of my head when his tongue slid out of his mouth and slid across my shoulder. We broke surface, just then he bit down on my shoulder causing a low moan to come out.

"Shiro." Choked out. Sucking in fresh air, his free hand gripped my waist and pulled me closer. His heated breath went over the tender bitten flesh. I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"Time to record Ichi. It's going to be fun." He pushed me away, floating I looked back at him. He just dipped back under the water. Where was my pepper spray when I needed it? Getting to the end of the pool. I pulled myself up and went to where Grimmjow was standing messing with the camera that he had shoved in my hands earlier. Guess I dropped it on my way to the pool.

"Good you made it back just in time. Here, I'll be back. But it's already recording." He handed it to me. I avoided getting it wet. Wait where the hell was he going? Didn't he want to see this as well? Or was he planning on what I was doing and claiming not to be responsible for any of this? Looking at the pool I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head when Starrk in a forklift that had a shark on it. Looking around, no one seemed to notice it but me!

"Grimmjow!" Snapped and caught up to the blue haired man. He looked at me, eyes hungrily going over the wet muscled plains for a moment before looking me in the eye.

"What the fuck is that?" Pointing with a free hand to the shark. He looked at it then back at me, "That's Nnoitra's shark suit. But it's more like a shark submarine. It's a product he made and he's testing it out."

"Then it's not a shark suit it's a fucking submarine!"

"He still has to wear it."

"And it's still fucking submarine!" He chuckled and crossed his arms,

"Yep. Now record, they are going to start any minute." He walked away, I stopped a woman who was passing me.

"Wait, do you know what they are doing over there?" Pointed to Starrk and Nnoitra who were lowering the shark into the water. She looked at them then back to me oh so innocently,

"Yeah they are construction workers. They are attaching the shark to part of the small marine animals there." She pointed. Following her finger to a few plastic-looking fish that were attached to the wall. Oh those guys are so fucking good!

"Oh and who told you that?" Asked, her thumb went to the side.

"The staff did." Again following her pointing thumb to see the back of a shirt that says STAFF but this staff shirt is black and was on a broad body that has a blue head of hair. Damn they are so good! So even if I told anyone, no one would believe me. Where the fuck is Gin? Looking around for the fox man only to barely spot him on top of a tall Mickey Mouse building with a bungee rope attached to some crane device. And a line of people behind it. He was attaching a harness to a kid and taking money at the same time. You know what, I wont even ask how he is pulling that off.

Looking back at the water and walked around to the side so I can avoid the people running out of it in a few moments or so. The shark was put in the water. I watched Nnoitra slide inside with a huge piano sized grin on his face. The hatch closing, I couldn't believe he made a shark submarine. Just who the fuck are these guys? Honestly I only knew what Shiro did. The rest was a bit fuzzy. It was like a slow motion part in an action movie. Shiro coming to the middle of the pool. The shark sub now swimming at the bottom of the pool slowly coming up to surface. Where was the jaws theme song? Suddenly the sub shark shot out of the water, gaping almost as it landed back in the water.

"Shark!" Oh here it comes. The screaming and whistles went off like an instant migraine. The sub shark sunk back in the water, I watched Shiro push something on his clothes suddenly making the water around him red. Watching dully as he started to wave his hands around and screaming like an idiot. On a side note I don't think I'd ever expect the CEO of a famous company doing this. Blinking widely when I saw the sub shark bite down on Shiro's leg.

"Ow, ow fuck you idiot let go of my leg!" Gaping slightly,

"Ow that hurts, you idiot! You're going to rip it off!" I didn't even notice when I had started laughing, but I did. Hunching over a bit with my free hand on my stomach.

"Did he just tell the shark to let go of his leg?" Looking up barely managing to do so. It was the life guard looking at the scene in horror.

"N-N-AH! No don't take it in anymore! Let go! You're going to chomp off my balls! I need those! Ow, help me!" I was now trying to breathe. Searching for Grimmjow only to see him with his friends while chasing around other people with a big ass paint ball gun and shooting them. He was laughing loudly with tears coming out of the corners of his eyes.

"This is the best day of my life ha ha ha!" Heard him say while chasing kids to full on adults around while shooting them. Finding Starrk with his sister, it looked like a police officer came over to them and held up jewlery and his sister Lily-something kicked him. I couldn't look anymore. Hunching further over almost on my knees.

"Ha ha ha oh god!" Groaned out sucking in a much-needed breath of air. Finally managing to settle a bit to look up at how Gin is doing. Officers surrounded him; he stood there with his hands up. Remember my managed breath? It was gone again.

"Shouldn't we help him?" The lifeguard asked while inching towards the edge not sure if he should or not. I waved my hand at him.

"No." Choked out, "no, it's all good."

"Ichigo help! The camera is water proof, the camera is water proof EEH OW! He's got my balls between his teeth! AH AH!" He sounded like a fucking monkey!

"I will take away your, ah, raise! F-f-fuck! Ow Nnoitra what the fuck are you doing?" Monkey, monkey! Eek!

"HA! HA! Oh wewh I'm comin', God. Ah my stomach." Pulling the strap over my head and jumped in. Swimming to Nnoitra's jerky shark to Shiro who looked seriously panicked. I ducked my head in the water barely being able to see the plastic teeth digging into Shiro's upper thigh. Seeing actual blood coming out from under the pants and mixing in the water. It had killed the humor that had formed in me. Grabbing the mechanical gills of the shark and pulled hard feeling them crack under the instant pressure. It made something go wrong because an electrical current went through my fingers. But it did release Shiro's leg. He pulled away; I looked in the shark's mouth to see Nnoitra behind some sort of safety glass flipping me off. Water was coming in the submarine. Gulping I left and found Shiro almost half way to the end of the pool. Swimming over quicker than he was and grabbed his arm having it over my shoulder and up. Walking out, he limped. Hearing a poof of some sort. I looked back and felt my heart drop to my feet. Black smoke came from the shark sub. Whistling, I turned and walked to a seat.

Looking around to the commotion calming. It looked like Grimmjow, Gin, Starrk, Lily-something, and Grimmjow's friends were in handcuffs. Holding in a snort, and focused back on Shiro.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I think my balls need stitches!"

"Sir are you in any way responsible for the ruckuses?" Looking up to see a police officer. He was looking at Shiro. Slowly pulling away, but the instant I did the officer was looking at me. Raising my hands by reflex, words spilled out of my mouth like word vomit.

"I was framed into recording." He looked over me with a analyzing eye before nodding and turning back to Shiro who was gawking at me.

"That's not true!" Again the officer looked at me, I pointed at Shiro.

"He's my boss and threatened to take away my raise." Shiro went to speak but stopped knowing he did say that. Oh black mail.

"Ichigo, you're fired." Those last two words went in one ear and out the other. See I was getting to used to them. The officer grabbed Shiro and pulled him off of the seat. Instantly Shiro cringed.

"Sir please come with me."

"Watch it I'm injured here! I need stitches!"

"Uhu come on." I was now in front of the Water Park seeing four police cars shove Grimmjow whom as paint splattered all over him. Nnoitra who has a afro and smoke all over him. Lily-something, Starrk, Gin, and the two friends of Grim into police cars. While they shoved Shiro into an ambulance.

"Bye bye boss!"

"Ichigo you're fired. So fucking fired!" Snickering a bit, an officer looked at me with a deadpanned look.

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh you have no idea. Hey guys guess what? Karma's a bitch ain't it? ! Ha ha ha!"

"Fuck you Ichigo!" Was a sync made by all of them but Gin and Starrk. Chuckling a bit turning back to the Water Park, what? Did you think I was going to help them out of this? No, I was going to let those fuckers suffer.

"Ichigo you're not really going to go are you?" Looking back at Shiro, the doors closed as our eyes had met. He looked rather upset. Okay he looked really fucking upset. But he deserves this one hundred percent. I left the rest with the view of me going back in the Water Park. After the whole mess was dealt with at the pool everyone was swimming again, including myself. An hour of swimming and a few rides later I was dressed and standing in front of a store on the side of the road. Guilt had finally scratched its way in and wasn't leaving. Going in buying a couple of things and went to the police station where the furious five sat. Lilynette, yeah I figured out her name, was in a different cell.

"Those five?" The officer asked gesturing towards them. Five sets of eyes shot up to me.

"Unfortunately." He nodded and went over unlocking the cell.

"You five are free to go."

"It took you long enough. What, did you stay at the park till closing?" Grimmjow growled out, scowling a bit.

"I can say no to your bail you know. So be grateful asshole." Leaving the room muttering under my breath. Why had I felt guilty in the first place? I pay for their damn bail and that was the greeting I get. I felt like a chicken that never gets a thank you before having their head chopped off to be eaten by us humans. Lilynette was more grateful than they were. And it was almost saying something. Almost. She did give me a hug. But no thank you.

"So what's in the bag?"

"Don't look at stuff that isn't yours!" Hissed out at Grimmjow, he cocked his head to the side.

"Is that ice cream?"

"I'm leaving." Stomping out of the police station and caught a cab to the hospital that Shiro had called me multiple times from. He had given up about an hour ago after calling for three or four hours straight. Now walking through the clean white halls that were silent. Nightfall had almost made this place feel peaceful. But you know someone on this floor was dying a not so peaceful death. Knocking on the door Shiro was in before entering. I expected to see him awake but he wasn't. He was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed.

Sighing lightly, I went in and grabbed a chair and moved it next to his bed. Pulling out the ice cream, bowl, and poured the ice in the bowl then put the pint of ice cream in the center. Sitting down I looked at him. He looked exhausted. Seeing him sleeping is remind me of how tired I am. Well since he's out,

Resting my head on the end of the bedding and closed my eyes feeling sleep take me away instantly. Not seeing golden hue eyes opening and staring at me before spotting the ice cream.

A soft smile spread across Shiro's lips. He lifted a hand and threaded it through the silky orange tresses that were slightly stuck together because of the chlorine from the pool. After a few minutes of caressing Ichigo's hair, Shiro grabbed the ice cream that had a small plastic spoon next to it. Reading it he shook his head.

"You know everything I like do you?" He knew Ichigo couldn't hear him but he felt like asking anyway before taking a bite out of the mango flavored ice cream. Shiro sighed lightly, content, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against Ichigo's temple. It made Ichigo shift slightly and dig his nose further into the bedding making a weird noise of protest.

"Sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay I told someone I'd have this chapter out today and I fully intended on doing that. I just didn't know it would come out so flipping long! I hope you enjoyed it :) I only wanted to do the shark part in this but I had to have something more than that or else the chapter would have been to short. :|

Thank you for your reivews! I loved them. (and the faves,alerts,etc.)

**_Behind The Sceens?_**

Agh this is surprisingly hard to write. K I'm on page two right now. (slingshot) and since I'm not really interested in writing this exact part it's difficult to write. I want to skip to the shark thing.

Da deee at the end of the sling shot an hour later. . . BLEH

Hour later – Mangastream/deviantart/facebook/yahoo… Attention Span of a goldfish.

10 Minutes Later - Oh mai! Ichigo's ass is a flash light!

Hour later - Lights, camera, action! FAIL! Mahaha!

15 Minutes later – Hehehehe HA HA HA XD Please excuse us we are having some technical difficulties.

30 Mins later- Aww Shiro is so sweet!


	8. Cuddle Bunny Bubble Bath

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I was sleeping, I think. I don't know. It felt too wonderful to be called sleep. More like heaven if you asked me. I am toasty warm; my body felt like it is wrapped tightly. But not to tight where you're suffocating. Just snug really. It also felt heavy and tingly. It's that moment when you're waking up that everything is just beautiful. Yes beautiful, waking up can be beautiful you know. Your mind is clear, your body feels good, and everything is perfect. Yet my beautifully tingly warm moment of no worries or thoughts ended when voices made it to my ears.

"Man that's some TLC there ha ha ha." Obnoxious laughter filled my now slightly twitching ears. I knew that voice. But I couldn't place it at the moment. Not that I wanted to, even if my silence has ended along with no train of thought I still felt heavy, warm, and tingly. And nothing is going to ruin that.

"There was nothing tender, loving, or caring about that punch flying into my jaw jackasses." A voice rumbled under my head. Remember when I said nothing was going to ruin it? I was wrong. It's ruined. I knew that voice more than any other voice. Including my father's. Pulling my eye lids open, even that was a challenge. Man, I've never been so relaxed in my fucking life. And that pisses me off! Trying too making sure I was lying on top of whom I think I was lying on top of. Only to see Nnoitra, and Grimmjow in front of the TV screen replaying my knock out punch over and over again. You know the punch I gave Shiro yesterday on the sling shot? I guess they took the DVD out of my pocket. Slowly moving my eyes upwards to find white strands caressing my forehead. My eyes met the ivory cream skinned jaw of Shiro. His eyes were calm and content despite his curse at the two teasing friends not just a moment ago. I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I loved the wake up feeling that much. And I wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Aww, don't be so cold about it snowflake. Just look at it as tough love. Ha ha ha look at your head in that frame. It's like a paddle ball!" Nnoitra exclaimed while pointing at the flat screen TV high up on the wall. Grimmjow chuckled as well having it rewind and replay.

"Yeah yer head is tha ball n'tha seat is tha paddle. Look at it bouncin'. It's like watching someone headbanging. That there is the definition of the words: Tough Love." Hearing Shiro sigh a bit, I felt his arm that was wrapped around my shoulders lightly start to move. Noticing, he lifted his right hand and started to trace the back of my own with the soft pad of his fingers. That was rather…nice. The tingling followed his fingers. It felt like it was lulling me back to sleep. Screw what's going on, I was too groggy too give a shit better yet three.

Tuning their words out, now finding out where exactly my limbs are. Like I said, I felt that heavy. Eyes casting down. I saw my right arm around Shiro's waist. Along with my right leg over his leg tangling with both of them slightly. Feeling my left arm is sluggishly lying by my side. My left leg under his right one as well as part of his left one. My head is rested on his left shoulder, which meant I was, am, practically laying on him completely. Fucking hell, why did I have to be such a cuddle monster? It's actually one of the things I hate most about myself and one of the things Byakuya loves about me. I don't know why, but he likes cuddling. So that is a bonus on my part since we share our beds with each other every night…aside from last night.

"I don't see why yer so sore about it, big baby." Grimmjow muttered almost teasingly and shut off the TV much to Nnoitra's disappointment. But the disappointment was lifted when he got the DVD in his hands. I could see the evil glimmer in his eyes even though I'm looking through my eye lashes a hair away from falling asleep again.

"He ditched us all and went to play. And he only came when he had his fill of it. Also he was laughing his ass off when I was being hurt. I have stitches on my ball sack you know." Feeling heat directed towards Nnoitra whom completely blew it off like nothing. He was too enthralled in the DVD in his hands making it look like gold. Grimmjow turned towards the bed with his arms crossed over his chest lightly and gave Shiro a very bland look for a moment before that bland look turned into a sly smirk.

"An'now look, he bailed us out, got cha yer favorite ice-cream, and is in yer arms sleepin' like a baby. Ya can act all bitchy if ya want. But cha know yer happier than hell. Hey Nnoi, lets go, the hospital air is suffocatin' me." Grimmjow said with a wave of a hand before walking towards the door having his hands shove deep into his dark blue jean pockets. Nnoitra chuckled before following. His chuckle was more to the DVD in hands. Really his eyes were glimmering like a sadistic doctor. A sigh escaped from behind my lips, _they __are __finally __gone. __Now __I__can __obey __the __command __telling __me __to __sleep._ Thought tiredly subconsciously turning my head and nuzzling further into the warmth.

This is really nice. The fingertips running up and down my hand slowly going up my arm in a circular motion, the heat, the heartbeat, the silence, and the scent. It was all so nice. Maybe my boss isn't a complete spawn from hell. And I'll forget the boss part right now and replace it with a comfortable stuff animal, preferably a stuffed lion. The thick sleep feeling came over me, fading into it, but quickly yanked back by a soft voice.

"Ichigo wake up. I~chi~go." The last part irritated me; did he have to sing it out? He may not be pure evil but he's still as annoying as my father crying on the poster of mother.

"Shut up." Murmured angrily, fuck, there went the tingling in my face. Please let me sleep. Feeling him poke my side lightly, it only succeeded in making the thick sleep over me drift away. Growling a bit irritated, it had been so long since I woke up with that feeling that I wanted to savor it. And he's being a tormenting white zit!

"Wake up, it's past noon. I thought you usually wake up at the ass crack of dawn. Did you really exhaust yourself that much yesterday? Wake up or I'ma kiss ya." That made my ears twitch slightly, and the bubble of irritation that had formed form being waken up and not allowed to go back asleep, grow. He stabbed my side again, huffing a bit and let go of his waist and bringing my other arm up a bit; I pushed lightly having myself sat up. _I __was __so __comfortable __too._Sitting there for a moment while I rubbed the crust away from my eyes

"Why couldn't you let me sleep for another hour?" Mumbled out before yawning and stretching out my heavy limbs that weren't ready to move much just yet. Blinking away the fogginess and looked down at Shiro who was staring at me with this hunger in his eyes, but I ignored it. I didn't want to argue today, and I figured since I ditched him and the others yesterday that he has something evil in mind for me today. So I want to be as nice as possible to make my punishment less harsh. Even if his stare made me want to move around like the characters from Beetlejuice when dancing to that song called Banana Boat, also known as Day-O. I said this once I'll say it again; I hate it when he stares at me like that.

"How did I get on the bed anyway?" Asked now flushing to the position I sat myself up in. Who knew when I untangled my legs and sat up I'd be straddling him? This day was not going as planned at all. My plan was to go home, shower, and fall back into bed. Also now to forget the first part of the day. I want no one finding out that I actually liked cuddling with my boss while sleeping. Or awake, but forget that.

"You're like a bunny you know that? You crawled up on to the bed and curled into the side with a cute little face. How could I refuse the little cuddle monster?" Instant heat felt like it was going to burn my cheeks off, and embarrassment washed through me like a flood. I, without thinking much on the course of my action, lifted my hand and smacked his fluffy bed head.

"Shut up! I am not a cuddle monster."

"And I'm not your boss."

"You fired me remember? So technically you're not my boss anymore." Reminded him of his words yesterday when the police started to drag him away to the ambulance. His golden hue eyes watched me get off the bed and bend back a bit popping my back. Satisfied with the popping and sighed a bit having a hand rub my shoulder. It felt really stiff.

"You know I never mean it."

"Then why the hell do you say it if you don't really mean it?" Snapped at him a bit, it really bothered me. It was like watching a stupid chick flick movie with a asshole in it going," Don't question me, are you questioning me? Your fired, now your rehired, so consider that a warning. Get to work." It's confusing as hell. Staring into the golden depths, it was really hard to get mad at the prick if he looked a bit guilty for it. Him showing guilt? Never thought I'd see it.

"Don't be mad at me Ichi. I didn't think you wanted to be so close for me for so long."

"Hey asshole don't go acting like I'm the bad guy here. I didn't even want to do the stunt yesterday yet you threatened me, yet again, with my job. I say you deserve getting stitches in your ball sack." He winced a bit to that and shifted on the bed, I wanted to choke him yet cuddle the stupid guy at the same time. What would that be called? If my father were here he'd tell me. He always seemed oblivious but he's quite keen on what goes on.

"You know Ichi when you wake up you jump to a lot of topics. Choose one, neh? In the mean time, can you help me out of bed? The doctor said I'm free to go anytime." About to refuse, but a flash of pain went through those beautiful eyes, which made me slouch heavily in defeat. Giving a huff before going over to him offering an arm, I moved my eyes to a part on the wall to not look at him. I hated it when he gave me the, "I win" Face, it's annoying, as hell and I'd probably hit him again if I saw it. Instead of a cocky face, Shiro smiled warmly with a bit of something else that I wouldn't be able to pin if I caught the look. Being oblivious to it with my intense stare on the wall, his arm went around my shoulder and hung,

"Okay." Lifting him up off of the bed, he slowly gained his footing on the hard-ass-carpet flooring. After taking one step he almost fell again. Stumbling a bit before clutching his arm around my shoulder, my other hand on his side,

"Careful." Choked out quickly helping him up to his feet, he chuckled a bit.

"Sorry." Blinking a bit, turning my attention to him instead of the path ahead of us. Blinking more looking a bit stupid. Did he just apologize to me? Him, apologize, to me? I must be dead. He slapped my cheek lightly with his free hand and dully stated,

"Come back Ichi, you're not dead, and I did apologize. Come back to me."

"Don't say it like that."

"Say it like what?" Huffing a bit and ignored him. His obnoxious laughter echoed through the hospital room and the hall that we got in finally. He was still in his hospital outfit, but I guess his other outfit isn't so good since it is full of holes from the mechanical submarine shark suit. What the hell does Nnoitra do for a living again?

"Why didn't Grimmjow just take you home? You two live together." Growled out only getting another stream of laughter from him. I really don't see what's so funny here. Gritting my teeth a bit, he was a big child. That's all! And I was stuck baby sitting him. At his car, I wanted to drop him on the parking garage floor and open the door then throw him in like a bag of luggage. But that wouldn't happen.

"Because he didn't want to ruin my fun with you." Fun, what did he mean by fun? Forget it, I pulled open the car door and he practically fell into the passenger seat. His grin looked like it stretched for miles; the satanic eyes almost glowed. He's a demon, I'm sure of it this time.

"Me? We weren't doing anything. I was sleeping." Explained having the door shut in his face. Walking to the other side entering, as I shoved the key in the ignition, his words stuck to me like glue,

"Exactly, who knows what I did to your body while you slept."

"You better be kidding Mr. Zangetsu." Fear crept up around me. He grinned sinisterly and shrugged lightly,

"Who knows, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. By the way, did you have barbecue yesterday? Because you taste like it." He said making my body go still. I went haywire with the barbecue yesterday. It tasted really good. Giving him a wide-eyed look, he busted out laughing once again. I was about to shove my fist half way down his throat if he laughed at me again.

"I'm kidding, you smell like barbecue, loosen up you tight ass. I'm only teasin' ya."

"You better be." We were soon off to his house, missing his smirk that would have gotten him a punch in the face. I drove in silence; he was being like a woman and never shutting up, mainly about yesterday. I don't know why the hell he is gloating about it. I mean everything went wrong and he still feels proud. Perhaps the video that Grimmjow also took from my pocket from the event turned out pretty good even though most of the time you just heard me laughing my ass off.

"And when everyone started running and screaming, it was magic."

"And the mechanic shark clamping onto your balls?" Asked annoyed, he huffed,

"You seemed to be having a good time." He stated. I wanted to go against that but I really was having fun when that happened. It was all just unraveling into a huge hilarious mess that I couldn't help myself from laughing at them all.

"Why would that matter?"

"I'm happy you had a good time. I told you that you needed to get out of the office once in a while."

"Why would you care if I had a good time or not?" Asked without really thinking about it, he leaned back into the leather seat and sighed heavily as he relaxed. His face was sincere and calm. Which was odd for the spawn of Satan.

"Because I care about cha."

"Quit sucking up, I'm still going to wake you up tomorrow at seven for work. Stitches in the sack or not." He sighed heavily,

"Alright." Wait no argument? No pleas for me to come at eight or even noon? No pathetic begging with the fake tears in his eyes or anything like that? Not even him licking my neck making suggestive pleas that make me want to throw off my clothes and say fuck it all? Just going with it?

"Watch the road!" He exclaimed, shooting my attention back to the road and jerked a bit to the left. I had been going into the other lane, not only the other lane, but the lane that was going in the opposite direction. Taking a few breaths, nothing more was said. Making it to his apartment after many struggles to get to the damn elevator and his apartment door, we were finally there. And I was five minutes away from blowing my confusion pot. He was just acting way too fucking weird for his own damn good. I mean he's acting…normal! I want my sadistic, crazy, son-of-a-monkey's uncle back! I know how to deal with that person, this one, eh! Hearing a slight snicker, looking up from where I was at the front door having it closed shut with my foot. It takes great balance to have someone hanging on to your shoulder and to kick a door shut.

"Sleep well Berry?"

"Oh shove it cotton candy head." Grimmjow had a laugh that could break glass; it had me wincing right now. Hissing quietly adjusting Shiro on my shoulder before heading towards his bathroom. Apparently he wanted to soak for a bit.

"Are you two finally going to have sex? The tension is nearly killing me." If there were fur on my back it would be bristling right about now. Turning quickly forgetting about Shiro, whom in return to my quick turning, fell on the wooden floor right on his face. I pointed an accusing finger to Grimmjow; heat tingled all over my body from his words. There was no way in hell I was going to have sex with my boss. No way, no how!

"Keep it up blue-berry! I'll come at six a.m. tomorrow if you do!" Those ice orbs narrowed dangerously at me, power eased off of him in a sudden narrow of those eyes. It really was amazing how quickly he could emit power and dominance, snort.

"If you do I'll kill you."

"Keep pushing it and you'll see I'll be here at five thirty." Hearing a low growl from his chest, something grabbed my ankle. Jumping a bit and looked down, feeling doom fall upon me when I saw Shiro down there looking up at me with a bloody nose.

"M-Mr. Zangetsu, I'm sorry." Pulling him up again, I won't take pity on his balls since he really had that one coming to him. But I can't help but sympathize with him. Could you even imagine having stitches there? Staring the bathtub that could pass easily as a hot tub, he looked at me brightly as if expecting something.

"I'm not bathing with you." Shiro rolled his eyes at me before shaking his head, "As much as I would love for that to happen Ichigo. That wasn't what I was thinking about." Giving him a look he shrugged,

"Okay maybe a little. But more along the lines of, would he? No, so forget it. But I was thinking about the soap bubbles under the cabinet." Other than the water running, nothing else was heard. Did he really just say he wanted me to make him a bubble bath? He looked determined, hard core, and not like he just said it.

"Uh, okay."

"Figure this as a 'were even' thing." Shiro spoke while stripping off the hospital shirt. Not sure what they call the tie on shirts. I crouched down by a cabinet and pulled it open seeing shampoos, hair trimmers, and bottles of bubbles. Grabbing two of the contemplating between the two. Before looking at him,

"Even?"

"You're the cuddle bunny and I like bubble baths." I looked away quickly when he shimmied out of his pants revealing him being commando. Studying the bottles, there was five different scents. Lilac, cinnamon, mint, honeydew, and ocean mist. But which one would Shiro like best? Taking things he likes on a daily basis and what he smells like most of the time, I picked cinnamon. You'd think it would be the one with the most gone, but they were all pretty much going on empty. Standing having the door shut softly,

"Which one did you pick? Most of the ones down there are Grimmjow's for when he brings chicks here. His regulars like screwing in bubble baths. Gulping a bit, I did not take that into consideration. Looking up at him almost nervously, trying hard not to look down. Which is a feet itself, and lifted the bottle to his view then pointed at it.

"Cinnamon?" He huffed lightly and looked away, what has gotten into him? I'm the one who usually breaks the eye contact.

"Yeah." Hell yeah, score, this is what you get when you make his coffee eight times a day and food three times a day. Smirking in victory and stood by the tub. Having the bottle by the stream of water and watched the caramel colored liquid pour in the bath. Stopping when bubbles started to form. Looking at the bottle then the bubbles. Maybe another squirt wouldn't hurt. Squirting some more in, and a pinch more for good measure. Just like his coffee.

"What are you doing? Trying to make my coffee in a bubble bath?" My cheeks were on fire instantly. I shot a glare over at Shiro who seemed very amused by my pouring of his bubble delight,

"Shut up!" He snickered as I shoved the bottle back under the cabinet violently, "Don't break anything Ichigo, or you're paying for it." Spinning towards him snapping my finger in his face,

"There is nothing to breakable in there! Just get your bath done and over with so I can go home." Steamed out having my arms crossed, he quirked up a silk white brow curiously,

"Who said you had to stay? I just asked for a bubble bath." Looking back at him, the anger had seemed to vanish over seconds. Another reason why I hate this guy is because of that. I can't hold much anger against him.

"Well who else is going to help you out? Starrk is sleeping and Grimmjow likes seeing others suffer so neither will help you. And if you do manage to wake Starrk up he'll probably fall asleep before he could get in here."

"Well if you're going to stay here you might as-"

"Don't even try it." Cut in making a slight spark of hope in his face drop. ,"So stingy Ichigo." Snorting a bit having his arm over my shoulder again, lifting a bit, he carefully got into the slick tub, letting go he sank in the steaming water and sighed.

"The bubbles are almost over your head." He nodded and relaxed into the water disappearing under the bubbles completely. Staring at the dent in the bubbles for a little bit before turning off the water,

"Mr. Zangetsu? Zangetsu-san? Shiro!" Hitting the top of the tub with my palm, he popped out on the other side of the tub, looking at him, he was covered in bubbles. His expression showed sheer delight. Holding a sigh, well if he's having fun with his fetish of bubbles then who am I to ruin it? Sitting on the side of the tub and got my droid phone out and started tapping on it.

"What? You yelled for me."

"Nothing." He hummed a bit and literally swam to where I was on the edge of the tub. "Did you think I drowned Ichigo?" Letting my free hand go to his head and push him away,

"Three foot distance, and no I wasn't worried." He hummed a bit.

"I didn't ask if you were worried. I asked if you thought I drowned." Looking back at him only to see his smug smirk disappear under the mountain of bubbles. Tapping on my phone for a bit figuring out I could do files from work on it, sad, it's my weekend off and I'm still doing work, plus babysitting. Shiro was splashing around in the water like a fish and ate some bubbles. Figuring out half way through the bath that they were edible. I was curious enough to try one when he went under again. They really did taste like cinnamon.

The door suddenly flung open and Grimmjow stood there with this look on his face that looked like he was expecting something only to fall into a straight line,

"What?"

"Yer not in tha bath? Everyone likes bubble baths. Even more when it comes to sex." He spoke, snorting a bit. That's because they had edible bubbles, any other kind and you'd be gagging to the taste.

"No I'm not getting in the bath. I couldn't careless for bubbles in my baths, and I'm not going to have sex with my boss or his fuck buddies. Was there something you wanted?" He looked at the bath where Shiro was seeing how long he could hold his breath for, and see if he could breath in the bubbles from the air and go back under. So far he's been under there for five minutes. I had given the tub a tap a moment ago and heard a tap from his end.

"I wanted to see some chemistry goin' on. Bet yer too fuckin' strict. Ya need ta get laid. It may loosen that asshole of yers." Feeling my brow twitch a bit to that. I put my phone on the counter where my other electrical stuff was. From a certain splish-splashy person, I had to do it.

"For your information I get _laid_ on a almost daily basis. By an equally if not more up tight person." He snorting a bit and leaned against the doorframe,

"Ya right, who is he?" Oh hell no, if I said his name Byakuya would skin me alive and sell me off in bits and pieces. Nuh-uh no way.

"None of your business, and whoever said it was a he?" He took the last part into thought it seemed, but that thought didn't go on for long.

"Tha's what I thought. Ya liar. You need to get laid the old fashion way. Get it in the ass till dawn and not remember half of it. Getting penetrated so hard where ya can't help but ta scream and drown in pleasure. Ooh and the tingling spikes going through your dick and your spine. Yes you need to get fucked fast and hard." Gaping slightly, he did not just say that. Lifting up my hands into an X shape,

"No way in hell."

"See too fuckin' up tight." Grimmjow stated before turning having the door handle in hand and started to leave, "And you might want ta check up on snowflake, he can only suck in air bubbles for eight minutes before passing out." The door-clicked shut, I looked at the bathtub before tapping on the side again. Silence,

"Zangetsu-san? Zangetsu, dammit Shiro answer me!" Hitting the tub harder, he didn't surface. Did he really stay down till he suffocated? Sticking an arm in not feeling anything but water, another arm went in and moved around a bit more. Why the hell did his tub have to be so damn big? Feeling an ankle in the far right corner. Tugging a bit, limp. I don't know why instead of pulling him by his leg till I got him out, I went in and had an arm go around his chest and pull him to me. Up out of the water shoving some bubbles out of the way, his pale skin was flushed and shimmered with water droplets.

"Shiro quit playin' games. This one isn't…funny." Putting a finger under his nose, nothing. Tilting his head back, suddenly remember CPR class, holding his nose, opening his mouth and breathed out filling his lungs with air. Pulling back pressing my hands against his chest, careful not to let him slip back in. Pressing a few times before doing it over. He choked a bit, pulling back; water flowed out of his mouth. Dazed golden eyes looked at me. He was alive, and I felt anger burning up,

"Are you fucking stupid? Do you really need to stay down till you drown! You- stupid- god- son of a- I would drown you if you didn't just do it yourself! What if I wasn't in here? You would of di-mph!" Anger vanished suddenly when he pressed his heated cinnamon tasting lips against my own. It was short, and sweet? He pulled away having a hand caress the side of my neck while the other went through some of my wet tresses,

"Thanks Ichigo."

"Stupid." Making him get out after that, and dried off, I had ignored the seductive voice of Grimmjow's to strip and wear some of his clothes instead of going out in my soaking wet ones. If I didn't ignore it, I wouldn't have made it home that night that's for sure. Taking a taxi home, still damp when I got there. The scent of home made me relax, but I still smelt like cinnamon. Making it into my bedroom surprisingly finding Byakuya sleeping there. But his onyx eyes slid open to my rather noisy entrance. Me throwing my shoes to the side and then my shirt to the floor and fell onto the bed.

"How was it?" He asked, genuine curiosity shined through his seemingly emotionless voice,

"I'm going to die before I turn thirty."

"Should I ask why you're wet when it's not raining outside?" Letting out a sigh like none of the others, it could be heard from around the world.

"I'll ask some other time then."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the wait, you would've been waiting longer if I didn't get a certain review. I had no motivation at all to write anything on my FF account here. Again I apologize.<p>

Anyway this chapter is rather fluffy...okay it's very fluffy. But we need some fluffy with the madness. Poor Ichigo, he doesn't understand a thing that is going on, even more with the way Shiro's acting.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to work up my humor for this but it seemed to have failed.

Thank you very much for your reviews! They are what keep me going. In this case it's what literally got me to post this chapter today.

Also thanks for the faves, alerts, etc.

~RinLune


	9. Monday Morning

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Okay Ichigo, you can do this. It will be easy! You've done this before. May I remind you that you've done this many times before? You have a record of doing it for thirty minutes straight! Yes it's a little bit different, but really, what is the worst that can happen? It's not like Grimmjow will kill you by ringing the doorbell at 5:30 a.m. in the morning.

I sighed heavily and rested my forehead against the front door of Shiro's home. Really, what has gotten into me? I only joked about coming here at 5:30, but I found myself waking up around four a.m. and decided that if I'm waking up at this time Shiro has to wake up at this time. Call it demon abuse if you must, but he deserves it for making me have a panic attack yesterday. Do you know anyone who tries to breathe in bubbles till they pass out? No? I didn't think so, so shut the hell up. A click met my ears, blinking open my tired eyes; I stared at the door. Did it just get unlocked? Looking downwards at the handle, taking a few moments before grabbing it and jiggling the handle. It was unlocked! Relaxing a bit, well if anyone is up this early in this household, either someone is dying, or someone is dead and they need to hide the body.

Opening the door and peering inside expecting to see a whole bloody mess. With limbs scattered around, blood splotches on the walls, floors, also weaved through Shiro's and Grimmjow's bright hair. While Starrk stood somewhere yawning while throwing some dead guy in a trash bag before going to get his cup of coffee. Not like that would keep him up for long anyway. And Shiro laughing in the middle of the room while Grimmjow stared at a corpse with a sadistic grin that could make the dead quiver in fear. But no, I didn't see any of that. In fact, all life form seemed to be deprived of the room. Stepping inside, looking around. I slipped off my shoes and walked onto the wooden flooring.

"Hello?" Questioned stupidly, feeling like I was in some horror movie and being that lame ass chick that just asks if anyone is there. What kind of crazy ass serial killer is going to say, " Yeah I'm in the bathroom. I'll kill ya in a minute. Man I'm fucking constipated as hell. I knew I shouldn't have eaten at Denny's last night. Hey can you get me some toilet paper?" I mean really, who'd do that? But it would add a new twist to a horror movie, or maybe a spoof. God spoofs are so stupid.

I huffed a bit and looked around, no one is here. Does that mean they left their door unlocked? What kind of rich son-of-a-bitch leaves their door unlocked? These idiots have so much stuff worth more than a pretty penny lying around and they leave their damn door unlocked! Children, they are all children. They can't even remember to lock the door! That's like a no-brainer. Steaming a bit making my way into Shiro and Grimmjow's bedroom. Something in that line made me even more upset then I already was. The city lights streamed through the half-closed blinds illuminating the room dimly. Stopping at the foot of the bed seeing the two sleeping peacefully in the bed. I was like that just an hour ago with Byakuya.

Byakuya whom seemed worried about my mental health asked me to stay for another hour at least. Apparently the water park incident went on the news. Someone else recorded it, shakier than me, and caught me in the picture. I was in the background of the screaming chaotic people who acted like the zombie apocalypse was happening, about to roll over dying with laughter. While Shiro was waving his arms wildly towards me screaming like the psychotic evil chimp that he is. Also may I mention that I was just wearing a glittering gold pair of tight swimming trunks? It was on the news. Also, on my way coming up to the condo two girls gave me their numbers. Shivering a bit in memory. I went to Shiro's side of the bed; he slept like a log, dead too the world.

With a quick look at my watch, it shined 5:45 at me. We didn't have to be at work till eight a.m., and I may be an ass. But I am not that big of an ass. Holding in a long exaggerated sigh, I turned and sat down using the bed as a backrest. What can I do now? Grabbing my phone out one of the many inner pockets and started to do some of Shiro's work. Strangely it was a great pass time. God this is pathetic. I continued doing the work having my screen on dim feeling oddly comfortable sitting on the wooden floor next to Shiro. Finding myself smiling a bit when Shiro turned onto his side on the edge of the bed and rested his head on my shoulder like some heat seeker. Rolling my eyes, he's the biggest child of them all.

I continued working on the file in front of me. But my mind was more on the albino who was using my shoulder as a pillow. After trying to concentrate for a half-hour I gave up. Popping the cell-phone, or mini computer, back into my pocket. My watch flashed six a.m.; they would be expecting me about this time. But I didn't feel like waking him up. Moving slowly, he hummed lightly and rolled over. Sighing lightly and stood up stretching out my tired limbs. Like a robot I got out a suit for him to wear and went out into the kitchen to press the magical green button that delivered life's best resource to go…coffee. Going back to the bedroom, no surprise they were still out like a patient in a coma. Not that I'd joke about that since it's really inhumane and evil. Maybe evilness does rub off. Snorting a bit to that though while sitting down by the bed again. I'll wait till six thirty.

Jerking a bit when cool arms lazily draped around my shoulders. A light hum came from a husky voice thick with sleep. Shiro was still happily asleep. Blinking widely when those arms tightened around me and pulled me up onto the bed.

"What cha doing on the floor Grimm?" What? I'm not Grimmjow? And is he still asleep or is he awake and just yanking my leg? Then again he's never been awake at this time without my help. And by help I mean me kicking him in the head. Being held against Shiro's chest lightly, Grimmjow was to my left and shifted a bit to his name.

"I'm not on the floor dum'ass…" Grimmjow huskily whispered sounding like he was about to fall back asleep. I held as still as I possibly could and pretended I was a deer caught in headlights. They don't move, and they stare at you with wide eyes.

"Really? It felt like it…"

"You're delusional, go back ta sleep. Your damned assistant will be here soon and I need some rest."

"I don't see why you're complaining. You don't have to go to work till one, an' ya don't have stitches in yer balls."

"Get over that already. Its getting' fuckin' annoyin'." Shiro smacked my chest. I held in a hiss of pain when it stung like a bee sting.

"It's not annoying." It felt like I was eavesdropping. And here I found myself in a predicament. Sandwiched between two men who are incredibly naked and incredibly hot with only a blanket covering their morning woods. Why did I always get into these kinds of situations? Naked men answering the door, doing the dibs shit, running around shooting pedestrians with paint ball guns, being seduced by my boss. Why me?

"What time is it?" Grimmjow asked not caring for Shiro's words, Shiro turned a bit and peaked open an eye looking at the clock that rested on his bedside and groaned not so subtly.

"It's only fucking six eleven a.m. why the hell are we even awake?" Shiro complained and turned back over having his head shove into the pillow next to my head. Grimmjow turned a bit, I clenched my teeth together as he had his hand go through some of my tangerine locks giving it a light caress, as if he was trying to comfort me. Or I guess it was supposed to be Shiro's head…

"Lets just get more sleep before spawns assistant comes."

"Hey, don't call me spawn. That's reserved."

"Oh yeah, tha nickname spawn is so damn special. I'm pretty sure other's thought of it before him. Like your other assistants."

"The name spawn is reserved for assistants. Funny how they all come up with the same nickname." He tightened his grip in my tresses, wincing a bit he did a low growl.

"Because you are a spawn from hell, now let me fuckin' sleep." The hold on my hair was released. I felt really awkward. It was like being caught by your father masturbating. It's just awkward and a huge heavy silence falls over the entire room and no one knows what to do. Then again since that happened to me and my father is a loon and a half, he started to cheer that I was becoming a man. Off of that back to the problem at hand.

"Grumpy ass." Shiro uttered out with another slight slap to my chest. How was I going to get out of this without it being so awkward? Well no way around that, my fucking luck.

"Shut up." Grimmjow mumbled and shoved his nose in the crock of my neck, feeling my cheeks flushing red; I bit my cheek, why me? Hearing him sniff a bit,

"Mh, you smell good."

"Mh," Shiro replied back before resting his head back on my shoulder, "so do you." Taking in a long deep breath, kill me now.

"Umm…boss." Whispered feeling both of them tense. "Can you please let go of me now?" Asked quietly having my eyes focusing on a spot that was on the ceiling. Both men blinked open their eyes. Feeling the cerulean and golden eyes burn on my face.

"Ichigo, what'cha doin' in here?" Shiro asked like he wasn't using me as a body pillow. Grimmjow huffed at that,

"No, when the hell did he get in here is mah question."

"He's been here for an hour or two." Starrk said before yawning heading towards the bathroom. Stupidly I blinked towards Starrk. He always came at weird moments. And how the hell did he know that? He was buried under pillows and out like a rock.

"So you just decided to crawl into bed with us? Hm I feel like thanking ya." Grimmjow husked into my ear, twitching a bit to his breath fanning over my ear. I glared over at him,

"No! Zangetsu pulled me into bed not five minutes ago. I was sitting on the floor doing work. Get that morning breath away from me you dog in heat. And how the hell did Starrk know I was in here? He was sleeping." Growled out pushing his head away from my own. Shiro snorted lightly and pulled me away from Grimmjow, feeling slight relief to that. Grimmjow gave Shiro this dirty look that said he had ruined all of his fun. Go jump off a cliff you horny bastard.

"Starrk is a security expert. If someone enters he's awake almost immediately. If you weren't my assistant, a machine gun would have came out of the ceiling and shot you." He said before rubbing his nose against my cheek. It went unnoticed when his words sunk in. I would've been shot?

"Wait, how can he be a security expert? He's sleeping ninety percent of the day." Shiro grinned widely

"You're too cute Ichigo." Dulling to that,

"Shut up, let me go, and get ready for work." Shiro sighed sadly and looked at me giving me one last stubborn look. Defeat fell over his pale features. "Fine. I'm serious Ichi, you need to have some fun. Like Grimmjow said, get fucked."

"I'm not even going to touch that subject with you." Mumbled under my breath finally being let up. Shiro chuckled a bit sitting on his knees and grabbed my tie,

"Why not Ichi?" Holding in a breath, bending a bit to that tone. Letting him slowly slide the tie loose, " Its not like we're strangers to sex or anything." My tan colored tie came undone with a final tug, I missed Shiro sending Grimmjow a heated glare for coming closer. Also when Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and uttered something about showering with Starrk before leaving.

"I like keeping a strict business relationship with my bosses." Granted this was my third boss, but I know how it's supposed be. And this isn't how it should be. Bosses aren't supposed to be touchy-feely also there shouldn't be a pinch of desire to be touchy-feely back, right? Is that in a rulebook? I mean if it's not under any law, is there a problem with it? Dragging my attention back to Shiro who some where in the middle of my thinking pushed me back down onto the bed and was giving me this strange look.

Staring at the golden hues, what was that look? Well whatever it is, it's making me uncomfortable. He was just above me with his hand pressed against my half-bared chest. When did he start unbuttoning my shirt? I need to pay attention more. Wait, why did he stop? Not that I'm complaining, it's just usually he'd tries to strip me as quick as he could if I'm lying on his bed. Confused, Shiro just stared at me. Like he was lost in thought like I was just a moment ago. But with the look in his eyes, I don't think so.

"What?"

"You're not stopping me. Is something wrong?" Eh? Oh yeah, I usually shove my elbow into his stomach or shove him away. Then he'd get this pathetic ass fake pout before listening to me and laughing all the way to get ready or something like that. Feeling the cool hand that was slowly warming up to my skin, slide across a pectoral muscle, sucking in a sharp breath when the smooth finger tips went over a caramel numb, it made me jump. Sitting up quickly, pushing him away and rolled off the bed. Hitting the floor with a harsh thump. I welcomed the wooden floor to my face with open arms. Though by a crack in my pocket, I don't think my cell phone did.

"Ichigo are you-" Shooting up off of the floor and grabbing my tie from the bed,

"I got your suit out, it's hooked on the dresser. I'll be in the kitchen." Almost running out of the room, I closed the door behind me and let out a pent up sigh. My heart was racing, my body was shaking and singing to the attention it had gotten. I sucked in air like I had been holding my breath for a large amount of time.

"You okay?" My skin flew off without me when the lazy drawled voice echoed throughout the household. Looking towards the kitchen, Starrk was laying his torso on the counter while he drank some brewed coffee. Relaxing, it was just Starrk. Yeah, just, a security expert. Coughing lightly and buttoned up the few buttons that have been undone,

"No, no I'm not Starrk. I have problems, problems others may not have. For at least a week I would like Mr. Zangetsu to be professional about his job and title. All of this shit is so unnecessary. And I do believe that molesting is illegal." He pointed a lazy finger at me, looking quite amused,

"So is breaking and entering." Gaping at the lazy man,

"You let me come in." He shrugged lightly and sat up with his large cup of joe,

"You still came in without permission. So you both broke laws, now your even. I'm going to bed." Watching him go back to the sofa, and remove some pillows. I saw under the pillows small TV screens, buttons, and a cup holder. Staring hard at Starrk, he laid back down, having covered himself with the pillows he had pushed onto the floor. So that's how he knew I was here. I wonder what those buttons are for…scary thought.

"So, when can I fuck you?" Turning to Grimmjow, who was in the kitchen with a chicken leg in hand, and was about to answer him when a rather cheerful voice made my ears twitch, "Okay Ichigo lets go. I want to get some breakfast. Since I'm leaving so early I want to stay in a diner. Can we eat at a strip club?" Kami fucked Ichigo good today. Ignoring both of their words, and just left. Getting a confused stare from both of them. All three of them if Starrk is watching on his couch-computer-bed-thing.

"So about the strip club." Feeling my lips thin to the bouncy boss whose stitches seem just fine. "No way in hell." Replied, but fifteen minutes later, the threat of my job, and a decrease my pay from 24 dollars an hour to 7.25 an hour. And of all strip clubs in Japan he has to choose a gay one. I can't be seen going in here, better yet him! He's on magazines for christ sake!

"Don't look so tense Ichigo, we're just here to eat and watch some hot men swirl around poles in front of us. Anyway this is a little celebration, be happy."

"For what!" Hissed at him loudly, my tone dripping with venom. He chuckled and nodded to a man who now directed us to a booth.

"Today marks three months of you working for me." It does? Well if I can survive three months with Shiro I'm pretty sure I can pawn hell when I go there for second hand evil. I rubbed my face, I can't believe I'm in a strip club. I've never been in a strip club, nor have I ever had the desire to go in a strip club.

"Hello my name is Renji Abarai, I will be your waiter this morning, if you need anything just ring the bell. What would you like to drink?" Renji, I guess, asked us while looking at his pad.

"Iced green tea, no lemon, half ice." Spoke feeling like twitching to the fire gold eyes burning on the Renji guy and me. With no answer from Shiro, Renji looked up at grunted before taking a slight step back.

"Y-You?" He exclaimed before anger flared in the dark brown depths, "You fucking asshole. I should kill you." Wait what? He knows Shiro? Hold on a second, what does pineapple mean by kill him? My body jolted forward when Renji approached the table with the means to rip someone's head off, more specifically Shiro's head. Shiro was already standing, but I had already thrown my body full force into Renji's, sending us both to the ground.

"Hey pineapple head back off!" Snapped wondering for the first time, when the hell did I get so protective of my pimple head boss? Renji grabbed my hands that were holding his shoulders down, and turned his glare that had been on Shiro, onto me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Mr. Zangetsu's assistant. If you hurt him, I'll kill you." He snorted and grinned at me,

"Oh getting down with the boss are we? Don't worry it happens to all of the assistants. I should know, I was one." Huh? "He's pretty charming when he wants your dick. But throws you out the morning after. He made my life shit, do you know how hard it was for me to get a job after being thrown out on my ass?"

"That's not my problem. Don't act like its all his fault, you shouldn't have even let him in your pants stupid. It takes two to tango dip-shit. Don't make my day worse. If you remember how it was working for him, then you know my day is just the beginning of a crap-storm. And I could go without filing a restraining order against a stripper or god forbid, call the cops for attempting murder. Just get us our damn drinks, give us our menus, and be on with it." His lips were pressed into a very thin line, his glare heated, but simmered while staring some more at me.

"Tsk, fine." Letting him go, and stood up. I offered a hand to the crimson haired male wearing just black slacks. He took it, I felt like we just shook hands to a peace treaty. "What do you want to drink?" Renji bitterly asked Shiro who was now sitting again and grinning our way while having his chin rest on his laced fingers.

"Strawberry daiquiri." Putting up a hand towards Shiro to make him stop talking,

"Hell no, he's not getting alcohol this early. Make it two teas." Renji did a light grin to that and wrote it down.

"Hey I'm old enough to have it. And alcohol is best in the morning."

"I don't care; you're not having it. After all the trouble you've caused me just this morning, no. Also, you have three meetings to get done today and I don't want you more cruel and loose lipped than you already are." He let out a dissatisfied groan and leaned back into the velvet red seat,

"Fine. But I want a stripper to watch preferably not an ex-assistant who wants to kill me. Can I have ice-cream?" I returned my face to my palms, why did I have to have a boss like this? I hope his stitches cause him fucking pain. I should've let Renji rip Shiro's head off. Thirty minutes later followed by a sympathy pat from Renji. We were eating, and there was a stripper Yumi-something on the table dancing on the pole. Or I was eating; Shiro was drooling making himself look like a faucet.

"Hey Ichigo, look at that, that's freaking impressive." Looking up to Yumi whom was a foot off of the table and held his the pole making it look like he was doing the worm with his body. It was neat, sure, but not my cup of tea. Thankfully though I think Renji told the guy to leave me alone. So I was happily spared the seductive looks and open legs pointed my way, performance. It's nice to have someone know what you go through each day. Also my food tasted like bliss on a plate, another bonus.

"Ichigo, Ichi-berry, Ichi look. He's upside down. Aww Ichigo you should be happier, this is a celebration for you. Come on at least act like your gender preference."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm horny enough to watch a stripper tease me."

"Why don't you forget him and stay with me." Yumi asked sounding like liquid honey. Shiro chuckled; I could suddenly feel the waves of seme seep off of him. Waving a free hand besides me to get it away, also checking the time.

"Hmhm how tempting, I'd love to see how flexible you really are." Trying to cut out that tune of Shiro's. I shoved rice into my mouth and chewed on it violently, hoping that it would muffle their voices. Alas, it didn't happen.

"I can be as flexible as you want me to be hun. If you stay I can pleasure you like no one has ever pleasured you before." Stuffing my mouth with some sushi, almost choking when some hit the back of my throat. Anger came out of no where and was flaring with each word Yumi spoke. Yumi pushed Shiro's plate away with a bare foot and slid down the pole giving Shiro a good view of what he has when he got on his knees in just a 'tasteful' lace two piece. He wore a lace jacket, or that is what it appears to be. It'd be a horrible jacket to wear outside in winter. And lace panties, not boxers, panties.

"Mh I would love a threesome though." Choking to that, I got a grin from both men. I was sucking tea down to clear my throat. Slamming the cup down, I sneered at my boss.

"Don't even think about it." I bit out, Yumi cooed a bit coming over where I was.

"Being so angry so early in the day is ugly. I bet you'd be beautiful if you we're smiling. Let me put a smile on those pouty lips for you." He was almost singing it out, with his finger tips pressing against my jaw trying to coax me into leaning forward towards his moist looking mouth.

"When did strippers become prostitutes?" Snapped at Yumi, who just smirked at it.

"Ever since I had two jobs. This environment is almost impossible to live in with a single job. So what do you say? Let me rub out those tense muscles."

"No, no, and no again." Pulling away from his fingers, disappointment clear on his features, I don't care. "Come on, I promise you'll enjoy it." I had been 100% ignoring Shiro who looked like his mind had just been blown. Eyes wide, mouth dropped. And the face went further down when Yumi placed his knees on each side of me, sliding further away, but only succeeded in almost ending up falling back on to the circular velvet seat. Closing my eyes tightly to Yumi's face coming next to mine.

"Promise, you'll want more and more." My eyes fell open on their own accord when Yumi's hand fondled my crotch. "That has potential." His voice was silky and amuse. He leaned forward and bit my ear. In that ear biting moment I reached over and grabbed Shiro who was a foot away and pulled him over. Pushing him onto Yumi and held onto his back. Yumi fell off my lap to the force, and choked out a yelp in surprise. Both seemed surprise at the move,

"Stay back!" Yumi sat up and looked at me disbelievingly.

"Are you seriously using him to block me?"

"Stay back, he's a demon and I'm not afraid to use it. He alone has powers you wont be able to handle."

"I-Ichigo?" Shiro stuttered out looking over at me equally shocked as Yumi. Even though he'd usually comment on our positions, I think his brain was rattled. I had him lying on my lap practically doing a back forth motion to keep Yumi at bay. I will never come to a strip club again. Manuvering out of the seat, not allowing my eyes to leave Yumi's for a moment. I let go of Shiro, grabbed his wallet and just threw some cash on the table. Knowing it was probably way more than enough.

"We're leaving." Grabbing the albino and racing to the exit. He was silent the car ride to work, mainly because I was speeding and he was holding the "_oh shit" _handle for dear life. At work, actually one time. 8:02 to be exact. We clocked in and got in the elevator where many others were. They gave us the owl look. Hitting the floor button, we stood there in complete silence as the door slid closed.

"I said sorry." Oh right, he did say that. And that was the only thing he said.

"I don't care. We are never going there again." Growled out darkly, he looked at me dully,

"In my defense Ichigo, you did try to use me as a shield against a prostitute." I could almost hear the people turn their heads so they can hear us better. Juicy gossip for later that's for sure.

"And in my defense you're my boss. That's all I need." He leaned to the side and looked at our reflections in the stainless steal door.

"Hmm, not fair. I'm not that bad Ichigo."

"While we're at work you add a san to that. Also you, just this morning, molested me, begged me to take you to a strip bar for breakfast, and almost got killed by a former assistant. That's my defense."

"You still used me as a shield though…"

"You'll get over it. Just like the stitches in your ball sack."

"Those still hurt you know." He snorted at me, the elevator doors opened to our floor,

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice before putting your leg in a mechanical shark that is in water, at a water park." He slouched a bit and followed me out of the elevator,

"And you say I'm a spawn."

"You are." The people in the elevator just stayed there looking like frozen statues.

"But you love me!" He chirped having his arm wrap around my shoulder. "Good morning Zangetsu-sama, Ichigo-san." Orihime chimed while smiling brightly at us. I pushed Shiro away with a twitch already forming in my brow,

"Three foot distance before I use Orihime as a shield against you." His face twisted in disgust. As Orihime gave us a questioning look,

"You know I hate tits." We missed the flush of red from Orihime; I pushed open the office door and went to my desk,

"Which makes her the perfect weapon. Now, get to work before I shove boobs in your face."

"Fine, so stingy for having someone offer you amazing sex this morning."

"Go die, will you?" He leaned over my desk and pressed his forehead against mine. His scent made the anger that bubbled and gurgle, fade away.

"Never."

* * *

><p>Poor, poor Ichigo. If it's not guns, prowling cats, satanic bosses, it's strippers. What to do, what to do.<p>

There is a plot! Which will be coming up in the next story. I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my Okaasan, Puppi. Sorry for the wait Okaasan! I hope you liked it. Sorry I couldn't fit that other part I told you about into it. Forgive me.

Anyway, thank you all so very much for your reviews, which I think I responded to all of them. The favorites/alerts/etc. Thank you very, very much. I loved them all.


End file.
